Gefühlsgewitter
by Julika Novalis
Summary: .COMPLETE. Harry bemerkt, dass Männer auch ganz gut aussehen, besonders Fred und George! Seine Gefühle und seine Hormone fahren Achterbahn... Slash, Lemon, HarryxDraco [Kap 6], HarryxFredxGeorge [Kap 8] Threesome, Dreier, Menage en trois
1. Kapitel 1

Hallo ihr Lieben, hier bin ich mal wieder mit einer längeren Story. Ich versuche mich das erste Mal an Slash, also bitte seid nett zu mir °liebguck°

Was genau passieren wird, weiß ich selbst noch nicht (und wenn würde ich den Teufel tun und es euch verraten!), nur soviel: Harry entdeckt, dass er auch dem eigenen Geschlecht einiges abgewinnen kann...

Die Geschichte spielt in Harrys 5. Schuljahr, weil Gred und Forge noch in Hogwarts sein müssen °g°

**Disclaimer: **Natürlich gehören die bezaubernden Charaktere und Orte nicht mir, sondern unser aller Vorbild Joanne K. Rowling. Nur die Handlung ist von mir erfunden und in den PC gehackt. Ach ja, der erste Satz ist auch von JKR...

**BE WARNED: **Slash, Lemon HpxDM (Kap 6), HPxFWxGW (bald...!) und wer weiß, vielleicht auch noch wer anders???

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gefühlsgewitter

Kapitel 1

Der bisher heißeste Tag des Sommers neigte sich dem Ende zu. Harry lag auf dem Rücken im Gras vor dem Fuchsbau, kaute an einem Grashalm und blinzelte träge zu den Weasley-Zwillingen hinüber, die sich mit ihren Zauberstäben duellierten. Sie bewegten sich so elegant und kraftvoll, und unter ihren T-Shirts zeichneten sich deutlich die Muskeln ab... Harry riss seinen Blick von Freds Hintern los und zwinkerte ein paar Mal energisch, um seinen Kopf wieder klar zu bekommen. _Was starre ich hier auf einen männlichen Hintern?? _fragte er sich. _Frauenkörper sind doch viel schöner!_

„Hey, Harry!" Harry zuckte zusammen und schaute um sich. George stand neben ihm und sah auf ihn herunter. Sofort schoss Harry die Röte ins Gesicht. Er hatte doch wohl nicht gesehen, wie er sie angeguckt hatte?? „Mum hat gerufen, hast du sie nicht gehört?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Nein. Was will sie denn?"

„Es gibt Abendessen!" Fred war dazugekommen und sah jetzt von Harrys anderer Seite auf ihn herunter. Harry fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich, von zwei Seiten taxiert zu werden. Schnell rappelte er sich auf und spuckte seinen Grashalm aus. Er ging hinter den Zwillingen her nach drinnen.

„So was," sagte Fred und stieß George in die Seite, „wie kann man Mums Stimme ausblenden??" Kopfschüttelnd betraten sie die gemütliche Küche der Weasleys. Dort bog sich der schwere Eichentisch schon unter der Last von Mrs Weasleys köstlichem Essen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, wie hungrig er war. Trotzdem besann er sich auf seine Manieren und fragte höflich, ob er noch etwas helfen könne.

„Nein, danke, mein Lieber," sagte Mrs Weasley lächelnd, „es ist alles fertig."

Harry setzte sich zwischen Fred und Hermione auf die lange Bank und seufzte genüsslich auf, als ihm der köstliche Duft in die Nase stieg.

Als er sich gerade die erste Gabel voll Kartoffelbrei in den Mund schob, fühlte er plötzlich einen nackten Fuß an seinem Bein. Fast hätte er sich an dem Kartoffelbrei verschluckt. Als er wieder atmen konnte, begegnete er auf der gegenüberliegenden Tischseite einem schelmischen Grinsen in einem sehr sommersprossigen Gesicht.

„Ginny!" zischte er ungehalten. Doch sie ließ sich nicht stören. Seelenruhig wanderte ihr Fuß an seinem nackten Bein immer weiter nach oben. Harry wand sich. Er wollte von ihr wegrücken, aber das ging auf der Bank nicht. Schließlich, als sie an seinem Knie angelangt war, drehte er sein Bein zur Seite, so dass ihr Fuß von seinem Knie herunterrutschte. Das Problem war nur, dass sein Knie jetzt Freds Oberschenkel berührte... Fred schien es nicht einmal zu merken, doch Harry wurde es heiß und kalt. Wieso fühlte sich das jetzt so gut an??

„Harry, gibst du mir mal bitte das Salz?" Auf Freds anderer Seite streckte George auffordernd die Hand aus.

„Klar," sagte Harry schnell und reichte ihm das Fässchen. Dabei berührten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ihre Finger, und für Harry fühlte es sich an wie ein elektrischer Schlag.

„Danke," sagte George mit einem kleinen Lächeln, bei dem Harrys Knie weich wurden. _Was passiert hier mit mir?_ Mit roten Wangen beugte er sich wieder über seinen Teller und spachtelte das gute Essen in sich hinein, ohne noch einmal einen Blick zu riskieren. Ginnys Fuß war nach einem strafenden Blick wieder an seinen angestammten Platz verschwunden.

Später in Rons Zimmer konnte Harry nicht umhin, seinem rothaarigen Freund verstohlene Blicke zuzuwerfen. Auch er war gut gebaut, nur etwas schlaksiger als die Zwillinge. In diesen festen kleinen Hintern würde er zu gerne mal reinkneifen...

„Ist irgendwas?" fragte Ron verwirrt und besah sich seine eigene Rückseite. „Hat Mum das Loch immer noch nicht zugenäht?"

Mit hochrotem Kopf schüttelte Harry den Kopf, schlüpfte schnell unter die Bettdecke und drehte sich zur Wand. Als er Rons tiefe Atemzüge hörte, drehte er sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. _Was ist nur los mit mir?_ fragte er sich. _Stehe ich etwa auf Männer? Und was ist mit Cho? In sie bin ich doch verliebt! Oder doch nicht? Gegenüber Fred und George war es aber irgendwie noch ein anderes Gefühl. Stärker. Bei Cho weiß ich immer nicht, was ich sagen soll, komme mir wie ein Trampel vor. Ist das Liebe? Mit Männern gibt es eine Verständigungsebene, man weiß wie der andere denkt und wie er reagiert...Es ist ein Gefühl von Verbundenheit, dass ich gegenüber Cho nicht habe. Bin ich schwul??? Ach, vielleicht ist es auch nur so eine Phase. Vielleicht vergeht es ja wieder._

Harry war völlig verwirrt und überfordert mit seinen Gefühlen. Er hatte das Gefühl, in einem Riesenknäul von verschiedenen Gefühlen zu stecken und nicht heraus zu finden.

Ein dumpfes Poltern schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken auf. „Halt die Klappe du blöder Ghul," brummte Ron und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

Harry hörte noch eine Weile, wie der Ghul an die Rohle klopfte und heulte. _Verdammt, warum immer ich?_? dachte er noch, dann schlief er ein.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wollt ihr meeeeeehr??? Dann einmal da unten klicken und mir was liebes/konstruktives/aufbauendes/anregendes... schreiben!!


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Alles von JKR... blah blah

Vielen Dank an Dark.Trinithy, Tash, Moin und Fran für eure Reviews!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kapitel 2

Der erste Gedanke, der ihm am nächsten Morgen durch das müde Hirn kroch, war: Ich bin _nicht_ schwul. Diesen Satz wiederholte er ein paar Mal für sich selbst, bis er ganz und gar von seiner Wahrheit überzeugt war.

Zufrieden schlug er die Bettdecke zurück und wollte Ron einen guten Morgen wünschen - doch beim Anblick von Rons Morgenlatte schoss ihm schon wieder die Röte ins Gesicht und seine eigene Morgenlatte streckte sich noch ein bisschen mehr.

Als Ron endlich ins Bad gegangen war, setze sich Harry auf die Bettkante und beschloss, mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit seinem besten Freund zu reden. "Bist du verrückt geworden?? Das ist _Ron_! Ein _Junge_! So hast du gefälligst nur bei einem Mädchen zu reagieren!" Es war hoffnungslos. Schließlich schob Harry das seltsame Benehmen seines Unterleibes auf den morgendlichen Hormonschub.

Unter der Dusche nahm er ihn in die Hand und dachte wie immer an Cho - doch wieder schweiften seine Gedanken in Richtung sommersprossigem Körper. Zwei identische nackte Hintern...

Schwer atmend spülte er sich schließlich ab und stieg aus der Dusche.

Auf der Treppe nach unten begegnete er Ginny. "Hey Harry, du bist so rot im Gesicht!" sagte sie mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln, "hast du dich etwa auf mich gefreut?"

"Uh... um... die Dusche war so heiß..." Ah verdammt.

Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. "Na dann..." Und mit einem Zwinkern verschwand sie um den Treppenabsatz.

Harry stand da und fühlte sich dem Sturm seiner Gefühle hilflos ausgeliefert. Die Zwillinge, Ginny, die Zwillinge, Ron... Aargh. Er hasste die Pubertät.

Nach dem Frühstück wollten sie in die Winkelgasse gehen, um ihre neuen Schulsachen einzukaufen. Alle nahmen sich nacheinander eine Prise Flohpulver und verschwanden im Feuer. Zuletzt waren nur noch Harry und Hermione übrig. Sie wollte gerade in den Blumentopf greifen, da hielt Harry sie zurück.

"Hermione... warte mal kurz. Ähm... hast du... weißt du..." Herrgott war das schwer. Sie sah ihn fragend an. Er holte tief Luft und begann noch einmal. "Hast... hast du dich jemals zu Mädchen hingezogen gefühlt?"

Sie hob die Augenbrauen. "Zu Mädchen?" wiederholte sie. "Nein. Das heißt, doch." Sie wurde ein wenig rot. "Du kennst doch Mandy Brocklehurst aus Ravenclaw? Für sie hatte ich mal eine kleine Schwärmerei in der dritten Klasse. Warum fragst du?"

Nun wurde Harry rot. "Naja... ich habe in letzter Zeit ein so... merkwürdiges Gefühl Jungs gegenüber... besonders," er schluckte, "gegenüber Fred und George." Jetzt war es raus.

Zu seinem größten Erstaunen legte sich ein wissendes Lächeln auf Hermiones Gesicht. "Das dachte ich mir!"

"Herrje, ist das so auffällig??" Panik schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

"Naja, ich habe es gemerkt... Aber ich kenne dich sehr gut, und außerdem haben Mädchen sowas wie einen sechsten Sinn für sowas."

"Also glaubst du nicht, dass jemand anders was gemerkt hat?"

"Ich denke nicht." Sie sah nachdenklich drein. "Nein, eigentlich bin ich mir sicher, dass es niemand gemerkt hat."

"Also, was meinst du dazu?" kam Harry auf den Punkt, "bin ich...?"

"Schwul? Ich weiß nicht. Was ist mit Cho? Ich dachte du bist in sie verliebt?" Zu Harrys Erleichterung war Hermione wie immer sehr sachlich und kicherte nicht bei seinem Geständnis.

"Das dachte ich auch, aber jetzt..."

"Hattest du denn schonmal was mit einem Jungen?"

Entsetzt sah er sie an. "Nein!"

Hermione zuckte die Achseln. "Ich frag ja nur."

"Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?" fragte Harry und flehte inständig, sie möge einen guten Rat für ihn haben.

"Da hilft erstmal nur Abwarten, würde ich sagen."

Harrys Herz sank. Noch länger diese Gefühlsachterbahn mitmachen? Ohje ohje...

Schließlich nahm Hermione sich etwas Flohpulver, warf es ins Feuer, stieg hinein, sagte klar und deutlich "Winkelgasse!" und verschwand. Harry atmete einmal tief durch um sich für die Begegnung mit Fred und George zu wappnen und folgte ihr.

Hustend torkelte er im Tropfenden Kessel aus dem Kamin. Dort stand die ganze Weasley-Familie und wartete auf ihn. Hermione klopfte sich gerade die Asche von der Robe und wurde dabei von Ginny sehr misstrauisch beäugt. Als sie Harry sah, verengten sich ihre Augen zu Schlitzen.

"Was habt ihr so lange gemacht?" fragte sie.

Verdammt, warum werde ich schon wieder rot? "Wir... mussten noch was bereden."

Ginnys linke Augenbraue verschwand fast hinter ihren roten Haaren. Harry drehte sich resolut weg und ging zu Ron hinüber, der ebenfalls verwirrt zwischen Harry und Hermione hin- und herstarrte.

"Was ist? Wir haben _wirklich_ nur geredet!" Langsam wurde Harry ungehalten. Andererseits war es auch ein gutes Zeichen dafür, dass keine seine Blicke zu den Zwillingen bemerkt hatte...

"Ah - okay." Ron sah nicht sehr überzeugt aus. Er blickte zu den Zwillingen hinüber, die sich kichernd in die Seiten stießen und zu Hermione herübersahen. Hermione runzelte die Stirn und kam zu Ron und Harry.

"Gehen wir?" fragte sie betont fröhlich und hakte sich bei den Jungs ein.

Die Winkelgasse war heute sehr voll und sie trafen einige Schulfreunde von Hogwarts. Harry bemerkte, dass Dean gewachsen und muskulöser geworden war. Auch zeigte sich an seinem Kinn ein feiner Flaum... _Aargh. Ich muss damit aufhören._

Gerade standen sie vor dem Schaufenster von _Qualität für Quidditch_, als sich plötzlich ein kräftiger Arm von hinten um Harrys Hals legte und etwas Kaltes und Hartes gegen seine Schläfe gedrückt wurde. Erschrocken versuchte er, sich dem Griff zu entwinden, aber der andere war stärker.

Da hörte er ein Kichern zu seiner Linken und sah aus dem Augenwinkel George, der vor Lachen fast wegbrach. Der Arm, der ihn festhielt, war sehr sommersprossig, und es fühlte sich verdammt gut an, gegen diese starke Brust gepresst zu sein...

Er fühlte, wie Fred hinter ihm von Lachern geschüttelt wurde. Das kalte, harte Etwas wurde von seiner Schläfe genommen und jetzt ließ Fred ihn los. (_Oh, nein, noch nicht..._) Er zeigte ihm etwas, das entfernt an eine Pistole erinnerte.

"Guck mal, was wir in dem Laden dahinten gekauft haben!" rief Fred erstickt und betätigte den Abzug. Heraus kam eine Fahne, auf der "PENG" stand. Die Zwillinge jaulten vor Lachen.

"Du... du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen..." brachte George heraus während er sich den Bauch hielt.

"Ist das nicht ein irres Ding?" rief Fred triumphierend und zielte auf die Menschenmenge um sie herum. "Peng! Peng! Peng!" Wieder kicherte er haltlos.

"Hmpf," machte Hermione. "Wir gehen jetzt zu Madam Malkin's, kommt ihr mit wenn ihr euch wieder eingekriegt habt?"

Glucksend nickten die Zwillinge und Fred verstaute die Pistole in der Tasche. "Sorry, Alter," sagte er zu Harry, "aber wir konnten einfach nicht widerstehen..."

Fast hätte Harry geantwortet _War mir ein Vergnügen_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviewen! Bitte!!


	3. Kapitel 3

°strahl° Danke an Fran, Fallen, Leley, Moin und Khana für eure Reviews!!

**Fallen: **Puh, ich dachte erst, dein Review wäre zu „ein tragischer Held", da hätte es mich extrem schockiert wenn du Ginny eine Schlampe genannt hättest... Aber in dieser Story: klar! :-)

**Khana: **Das mit dem twincest-threesome muss ich mir noch überlegen. Ich fände das auch voll scharf, aber ich hab sowas noch nie geschrieben und hab keine Ahnung ob ich dafür geeignet bin... Falls ich sowas schreiben sollte, würdest du dann betalesen? °liebguck°

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kapitel 3

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Madam Malkin's, um sich neue Roben anpassen zu lassen. Die Zwillinge kriegten ihre immer irgendwie kaputt, ob durch explodierende Scherzartikel in den Taschen oder verbotene Zaubererduelle. Harry und Ron waren beide in letzter Zeit ein ganzes Stück gewachsen und so hatten ihre Roben eine sehr unmoderne Länge. Wadenlang trug man schon lange nicht mehr, auch in der Zaubererwelt nicht.

Harry konnte nicht umhin, zuzugucken wie Madam Malkin die Roben für die Zwillinge anpasste und versuchte, sie zu allerlei Extras zu überreden. Sie raffte den Stoff mal hier, mal da, steckte etwas ab, trat zurück, blickte mit kritisch zusammengekniffenen Augen auf ihr Werk und murmelte unverständliche Dinge vor sich hin.

Gedankenverloren betrachtete Harry die Linie von George's Oberschenkel, der sich unter dem vorteilhaft gerafften Stoff deutlich abzeichnete. „Halt..." sagte er undeutlich, als Madam Malkin die Raffung wieder auflösen wollte, „es sieht sehr gut aus, so wie es ist."

„Finden Sie?" meinte Madam Malkin und legte den Kopf schief. Harry schreckte auf. Hatte er das eben etwa laut gesagt?

Ron auf seiner anderen Seite machte ein schnaubendes Geräusch. „Alter, was ist denn mit dir kaputt? Du hörst dich ja an wie ne Schwuchtel!"

Gekränkt schwieg Harry. Er bemerkte nicht, dass sich die Zwillinge anstießen und zu ihm herübersahen.

Hermione hatte ihn nicht gehört, sie stand mit Ginny weiter hinten im Laden und unterhielt sich mit ihr. Harry hatte das bestimmte Gefühl, dass es bei diesem Gespräch um ihn ging...

Später saßen sie alle gemeinsam bei einem Eisbecher in Florean Fortescue's Eiscafé. Harry hatte sich diesmal in weiser Voraussicht weit weg von Ginny gesetzt, die ihn schon wieder beäugte.

Gerade wollte er sich eine Erdbeere in den Mund schieben, da hatte er Rons Ellenbogen in den Rippen. Keuchend und hustend hielt er sich die Seite und blickte Ron wütend an. „Was zum Teufel...?"

Doch Ron neigte sich ihm verschwörerisch zu und ruckte den Kopf Richtung Straße. Dort ging Cho Arm in Arm mit einem lockenhaarigen Mädchen. Harry zuckte zusammen. Cho hatte nicht herübergesehen, denn sie blätterte gerade aufgeregt in einem Buch und kicherte über irgend etwas mit ihrer Freundin.

Als sie in der Menge verschwunden waren, stieß Ron Harry schon wieder schmerzhaft in die Seite. „Warum bist du nicht hingegangen? Ich finde, sie sah aus als hätte sie gerne mit dir geredet!"

Hermione tippte sich an die Stirn.

„Ähm... ich muss mal aufs Klo," sagte Harry, stand auf und ging mit schnellen Schritten in das Café hinein. In dem hellgefliesten Raum lehnte er sich aufatmend gegen die kühle Wand. Was war nur mit ihm los? Sonst waren ihm immer bei Chos Anblick vor Aufregung die Hände feucht geworden, doch diesmal hatte er nichts verspürt als ein schwaches Schlingern seines Magens, was aber auch von Rons Rippenstoß gekommen sein konnte. Was Fred und George jetzt wohl von ihm dachten? Aargh. Warum dachte er jetzt schon wieder über diese beiden Rotschöpfe nach? Konnte es ihm nicht völlig egal sein, was sie von ihm dachten? _Es ist dir aber nicht egal_, sagte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. „Ich will aber, dass es mir egal ist!" zischte Harry und hieb mit der Handfläche gegen die Wand.

„Was?" fragte eine weiche Stimme hinter ihm. Harry wirbelte herum.

„Oh... Fred..." stammelte er nervös, „ähm... nichts, ich hab nur laut gedacht."

„Und an was hast du gedacht?" fragte Fred mit einem Kräuseln der Mundwinkel, stellte sich vor Harry und stützte sich neben ihm an die Wand. Sein Gesicht war jetzt nur noch Zentimeter von Harrys entfernt.

Harry sog zischend Luft ein und drückte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, doch wollte sich auch gleichzeitig nach vorne bewegen, in Freds Arme... Aargh. Was für ein Dilemma.

„Was soll dir egal sein?" fragte Fred noch einmal leise. „Oder... wer?" Sein Atem strich warm und verlockend über Harrys Wange und ihm wurde heiß und kalt.

„ähm... äh..." stammelte er. Fred so nahe bei sich zu spüren brachte ihn vollkommen aus der Fassung, ihm lief ein Schauer nach dem anderen den Rücken herunter und er fürchtete, bald würden sich Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn zeigen.

„Warum leugnest du deine Gefühle, Harry?" hauchte Fred mit dem Mund an seinem Ohr. Harry fühlte seine Knie butterweich werden, es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und er wäre an der Wand heruntergerutscht.

„Was... Gefühle...?" Er hatte große Mühe, seine Gehirnwindungen zu sortieren. Er konnte Freds Haut riechen, es war ein betörender warmer und würziger Geruch...

Ein fernes Klirren ließ ihn wieder zu sich kommen. Schnell schlüpfte er unter Freds Arm hindurch und brachte etwas heraus wie „wieder zurück... warten auf mich..." Mit diesen Worten lief er zurück nach draußen, wo die anderen warteten. Keuchend ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

Hermione musterte ihn kritisch. „Was ist los? Du siehst aus, als wäre dir ein Geist begegnet."

Mühevoll versuchte Harry, seinen Atemrhytmus auf eine normale Rate zu bringen. „Nein, es... es ist alles in Ordnung," sagte er und sah ihr dabei nicht in die Augen.

Nach einigen Minuten erschein Fred breit lächelnd am Tisch. Seine Wangen waren rosig überhaucht, seine Augen leuchteten und er sah sehr bezaubernd aus. _Wie bitte? WIE sieht er aus??_ Fred ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und blinzelte Harry über den Tisch hinweg zu. Hastig beugte Harry den Kopf und tat, als habe er nichs gesehen. So entging ihm auch der bedeutungsvolle Blick, der zwischen George und Fred gewechselt wurde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, ich weiß dass es nicht so sehr lang war, sorry... aber ich wollte endlich mal wieder updaten und euch nicht so lange warten lassen °g° Also bisher fühle ich mich noch nicht besonders sicher auf dem Slash-Sektor, ich habe ewig gebraucht für dieses Kapitel... Also falls ihr Kritik loswerden wollt schreibt mir doch einfach ein Review. Und wenn ihr mich loben wollt, schreibt mir doch einfach ein LANGES Review... ;-)


	4. Kapitel 4

_Disclaimer:_ Natürlich habe ich mir die tollen Charaktere nur von Her Majesty JKR geliehen... °sie alle behalten will° An dieser Stelle geht ein großer Dank an Frau Rowling dafür, dass sie meine Phantasie beflügelt!

**Dark.Trinithy:** Pass auf, es wird noch geiler...

**Roh-Diamant:** Ich beeile mich, im Moment werden alle langweiligen Vorlesungen Harry und den Zwillies gewidmet...

**dirty-little-lilly:** Danke danke!! °strahl° Das mit dem Slash fällt mir schwer, deshalb dauert es öfter ein bisschen lange, aber gerade habe ich eine kreative Phase, lass dich überraschen was dabei alles rumkommt...

**eiskugel:** Danke! Gut das zu hören. Würde mich freuen, wenn du mir auch weiterhin sagst, ob das o.k. ist.

So, jetzt aber weiter! Ich bin ganz wuschelig geworden beim Schreiben, ich hoffe es geht euch beim Lesen genauso!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kapitel 4

Am nächsten Tag ging es wieder nach Hogwarts. Harry ging dicht hinter Fred und George durch die Absperrung. Sie stürmten tief über ihre Gepäckwagen gebeugt los und Harry wäre, in die Betrachtung der beiden muskulösen Rückseiten versunken, beinahe viel zu weit gerannt. Mit hochrotem Kopf kam er schlitternd zum Stehen, kurz bevor er ihnen in die Hacken gefahren wäre. Oh je, das würde nochmal ein böses Ende mit ihm nehmen, wenn er seine Blick nicht bei sich behalten konnte...

„Nicht so stürmisch, Harry," sagte Fred grinsend. Harry brach bei der Erinnerung an den letzten Tag der Schweiß aus. Zum Glück kamen in diesem Moment Ron und Hermione durch die Barriere gestürzt und lenkten die Aufmerksamkeit der Zwillinge von ihm ab. Als Ginny durch das Tor kam, drehte Harry sich schnell weg. Irgendwie hatte er immer das Gefühl, sie könne Gedanken lesen, und das wollte er in diesem Fall nicht riskieren...

Gemeinsam stiegen sie in den Hogwarts-Express, der dampfend und zischend auf sie wartete. Nachdem sie ein leeres Abteil gefunden und ihr Gepäck verstaut hatten, gingen Hermione und Ron nach vorne zu den Abteilen der Vertrauensschüler. Harry konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet Ron Vertrauensschüler geworden war. Plötzlich schoss ihm ein Bild durch den Kopf, das ihn wieder tief erröten ließ. Ron, der ihn übers Knie legte, weil er eine Schulregel gebrochen hatte...

„Hey Harry, warum bist du so rot? Willst du dich nicht setzen?" George klopfte einladend auf den Sitz neben sich.

Harry sah sich um. Warum war er plötzlich mit den Zwillingen alleine im Abteil?

„Wo ist Ginny?" fragte er, um Fassung bemüht.

„Die hat sich zu ihren Freundinnen ins Abteil gesetzt, hast du das nicht mitbekommen??" Fred schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst ja sehr in Gedanken gewesen sein, bei _dem _Blick, den sie dir zugeworfen hat..."

„Blick? Was für ein Blick?" fragte Harry ratlos.

„Etwa so:" Fred plinkerte mit den Augen und sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck an, den man eindeutig als Schlafzimmerblick interpretieren konnte. Harry schoss das Blut schon wieder ins Gesicht, und nicht nur ins Gesicht...

„Willst du für immer da stehen bleiben? Jetzt komm schon her und zieh... deine Jacke aus." Bildete Harry sich das ein, oder hatte George etwas anderes sagen wollen?

Er ging langsam zu dem angebotenen Platz, setzte sich und schmiss seinen Rucksack auf den Sitz daneben. Er fühlte sich sehr unbehaglich alleine mit den beiden Weasleys, doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass in seinem Magen irgend welche Insekten schwer zugange waren. Er zog seine Jacke aus und knüllte sie auf seinem Schoß zusammen, falls sein kleiner Freund wieder ungehorsam sein wollte. Das konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

Er begann gerade, krampfhaft über ein möglichst unverfängliches Thema nachzudenken, da schob sich die Abteiltür auf und herein kam Ärger. Weißblond, wie üblich.

„Aha, Potter und die geklonten Wiesel," schnarrte Malfoy hämisch. „Oh, störe ich gerade?" setze er dann gespielt besorgt hinzu und sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen von einem zum anderen. Harry stockte der Atem. Herrje, sah Malfoy _gut_ aus! Wie sich das grüne Seidentuch an seinen Alabasterhals schmiegte... Nein! Er schüttelte sich innerlich. Jeder, nur nicht Malfoy!

„Verzieh dich, Malfoy," presste er heraus und sah ihn dabei nicht an. Wie konnte er dieses kleine Stück Schleim nur gutaussehend finden? Langsam aber sicher schien sich sein Verstand endgültig zu verabschieden.

„Der böse Potter ist gemein zu mir, Mama!" flötete Malfoy mit gekünstelter Babystimme." Willst du mich jetzt schlagen, Potter?"

„Ja, wenn du nicht auf der Stelle abhaust. Vergnüg' dich doch mit deinen kleinen Kumpeln. Wo hast du die überhaupt gelassen?"

„Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, Potter," knurrte Malfoy, doch er sah ein wenig unbehaglich drein. Dann fing er sich und setzte seine übliche höhnische Maske wieder auf. „Ich lasse euch Turteltäubchen mal alleine, ich kann mir etwas Angenehmeres vorstellen, als auch noch bei _eurer_ Flirterei dabei zu sein." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich mit einem eleganten Schwung um, und sein slytheringrüner Umhang wehte zur Tür hinaus.

_Wie zum Teufel kommt Malfoy darauf, dass wir flirten??_ fragte Harry sich, und ihm wurde schon wieder warm.

„Wie zum Teufel kommt Malfoy darauf, dass wir flirten?" fragte George. Oh je oh je, Gedankenübertragung... „Wolltest du flirten, Gred?

„Wolltest _du_ flirten, Forge?" Fred sah ihn schelmisch an und blickte dann zu Harry. „Ja... ja, ich denke ich will flirten. Du nicht auch, Harry?" Freds Augenaufschlag raubte Harry fast die Sinne. Hektisch presste er seine Jacke an sich. Als Fred aufstand und zu ihm herüber kam, wurden ihm die Hände feucht.

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen, Harry?" fragte Fred höflich und deutete auf den Platz neben Harry. Harry nickte nur stumm. Seine Kehle war wie ausgedörrt. Was ging hier vor??

Fred nahm Harrys Rucksack und wuchtete ihn auf die Gepäckablage. Harry starrte wie paralysiert auf den wunderschönen quidditchgestählten Körper, der sich so dich – so dicht! – neben ihm geschmeidig reckte. Freds Hemd rutschte ein Stück nach oben und entblößte ein Sixpack für Götter. Harry stockte der Atem. Er spürte die Wärme von Freds anbetungswürdigem Körper und es drängte ihn, eine Hand auszustrecken, um das sommersprossige Fleisch zu berühren... Krampfhaft verknäulte er seine Hände im Schoß, um sich davon abzuhalten.

„Hey Harry, ich bin auch noch da."

Harry fuhr herum und erschrak, als Georges Gesicht plötzlich direkt vor seinem war. Ihre Nasen berührten sich fast und Georges warmer Atem kitzelte Harrys vor Nervosität feuchte Lippen. George schien immer näher zu kommen... Harry wich zurück, bis sein Hinterkopf an die Lehne des Sitzes stieß. Kein Zweifel, George _kam_ näher... seine wunderschön geschwungenen Lippen öffneten sich leicht...

„Wollen wir Exploding Snap spielen?" fragte George.

„...spielen...? Exploding...?" Harry hatte das Gefühl, nicht einmal mehr seinen eigenen Namen buchstabieren zu können.

„Oder hast du eine bessere Idee?" flüsterte George, und seine Lippen waren nur noch Zentimeter von Harrys entfernt.

„Ich glaube, ich hätte da eine gute Idee," hauchte Fred in Harrys Ohr. Harry erschauerte vor Erregung und sein Freund spielte unter der schützenden Jacke Camping.

„Spielst du mit, Harry?" Georges Stimme war tief und verführerisch. Mit dem letzten Rest seines Verstandes versuchte Harry, gegen seine Gefühle zu kämpfen, doch als Georges Lippen ganz sanft seine eigenen berührten, schlich sich sein letzter klarer Gedanke grußlos davon. Zögernd gab er nach und erlaubte Georges sonst so scharfer Zunge, seine Mundhöhle zu erforschen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieses lose Mundwerk so sanft sein konnte?

Von hinten begann Fred, an Harrys Ohrläppchen zu knabbern, zuerst so zart, dass er es kaum spürte, dann ein wenig fordernder. Dabei blies er ihm seinen warmen Atemhauch ins Ohr und Harry hatte das Gefühl zu zerfließen. Er stöhnte leise in Georges Mund, woraufhin dieser ihren Kuss vertiefte. Schüchtern legte er seine Hand auf Georges Schulter. Nach einer Weile wurde er mutiger und ließ sie in Richtung Hals wandern. Die Haut an dieser Stelle war so weich... Er konnte Georges kräftigen Puls unter seinen Fingerspitzen spüren. Unter der fachmännischen Fürsorge der Zwillinge begann sich alles um ihn zu drehen, er wusste nicht was atemberaubender war, das sanfte Knabbern an seinem Ohr oder der intensive Kuss...

Keuchend lösten sie sich schließlich voneinander und Harry sah auf Georges geröteten und leicht geschwollenen Lippen die Spuren seines eigenen Kusses. Seine Jacke war achtlos auf den Boden gefallen und so offenbarte sich in seinem Schoß die geballte Kraft seiner Lenden.

„Hat es dir gefallen, Harry?" fragte Fred zwinkernd.

Harry konnte nicht antworten, aber sein leuchtender Blick und der schnelle Atem sprachen Bände. Es war so... _unglaublich _gewesen!

Er erschauerte, als Fred sich wieder über ihn beugte und er seinen Atem an der empfindlichen Haut seines Halses spürte.

„Ist dir aufgefallen, wie gut Malfoy aussieht, George?" fragte Fred undeutlich.

„Hm-mm," machte George, der sich an Harrys anderem Ohrläppchen zu schaffen machte, „für einen Malfoy nicht schlecht..."

Gerade noch rechtzeitig hörten sie die Schritte auf dem Gang. Mit roten Köpfen rissen sie sich voneinander los und versuchten, ihre Erregung zu verbergen. ( - doppeldeutig!) Einen Moment später kamen auch schon Ron und Hermione herein. Hermione hatte sich eine Hand auf den Mund und eine auf den Magen gepresst, und Ron war ziemlich grün im Gesicht.

„Urgh, das ist ja _ekelhaf_t," stöhnte Ron und ließ sich auf einen Sitz fallen. Hermione schob die Tür so energisch zu dass man meinen könnte, sie versuche etwas oder jemanden aussperren. Dann setzte sie sich schwach auf den Sitz neben Ron.

Harry und die Zwillinge hatten die beiden Vertrauensschüler stumm beobachtet, dann sahen sie sich an. Ein großes _HÄ?_ schwebte zwischen ihnen im Raum.

„Was ist mit _euch_ los?" brach Fred schließlich das Schweigen.

„Crabbe und Goyle..." brachte Ron durch die zusammengepressten Lippen heraus und deutete mit dem Daumen in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

„Was ist mit denen?"

Ron schüttelte krampfhaft den Kopf.

„Was kann denn so schlimm sein mit den beiden? Haben sie sich wieder duelliert? Geschieht ihnen recht, die sind einfach zu dämlich für die Welt." George musste grinsen bei dem Gedanken an das letzte Mal, als Crabbe und Goyle sich duelliert hatten. Sie waren beide nicht vor einem Monat aus dem Krankenflügel gekommen, und in der Zwischenzeit hätten sie nicht einmal ihre eigenen Mütter wiedererkannt.

„Viel... schlimmer..." stöhnte Hermione. „Sie... oh Gott, sie... _sie küssen sich_!!!" rief sie voller Entsetzen aus und presste sich sofort wieder ein Taschentuch vor den Mund. Ron machte ein würgendes Geräusch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry dass es so abrupt aufhört, aber ich wusste einfach nicht, wo ich eine Pause machen sollte.

So Leute, eure Fingerfertigkeit ist gefragt! Büdde die Reviews zu mir! :-)


	5. Kapitel 5

_Disclaimer:_ Nix mir, alles JKRs.

**Vielen Dank** an Leony, Moin, Roh-Diamant, elana, dirty-little-lilly, Mellon13 und Rory-Babe für eure lieben. Tollen, süßen und ermutigenden Reviews!! °knuddelt alle°

Ja das mit Crabbe und Goyle ist echt widerlich, also nicht dass ihr auf den Gedanken kommt ich finde das geil :o) die Reaktion von Ron und Hermione könnte meine eigene sein... Es hat aber unter meinen Freundinnen sehr für Erheiterung gesorgt!

Viel Spaß und süße Träume... ;o)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„_Was_ machen sie??" brüllten Fred und George gleichzeitig und sprangen auf. „Harry, komm mit, das müssen wir sehen!" Fred packte Harry am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich zur Tür hinaus.

Harry war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich sehen wollte. Ihm war immer noch ein wenig schwummerig und er fragte sich, wieviel Aufregung er wohl noch ertragen könne...

Zwei Abteile weiter blieben Fred und George stehen, sahen zwischen den Vorhängen hindurch und winkten Harry näher.

Harry wusste nicht, ob er bei dem Anblick lachen oder weinen sollte. Crabbe und Goyle hatten ihre schweren, klobigen Kiefer gegeneinander gepresst und bewegten sich langsamer als Schnecken beim Liebesspiel. Harrys Erregung sank in sich zusammen wie ein Schneemann in der Sonne.

„Was ist bloß in _die_ gefahren?" fragte Fred und sah wie gebannt auf die bizarre Szene. „Das ist doch nicht normal..."

„Was habt ihr hier zu suchen?" ertönte eine wütenden Stimme hinter ihnen. Sie drehten sich um. Malfoy funkelte sie aus seinen schönen (_hä?!_) grauen Augen an. „Haut ab wenn euch euer Leben lieb ist! _Das ist nicht komisch_!!"

Fred und George waren in haltloses Kichern ausgebrochen, und auch Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Die Tatsache allein, dass sich die beiden Geröllblöcke küssten war schon komisch, aber dass Malfoy sie auch noch vor Spott beschützen wollte war wirklich zum Lachen.

„Was hast du nur mit denen gemacht, Malfoy?" prustete Fred.

Malfoy verzog vor Wut das Gesicht, stieß Fred mit der Hand gegen die Abteiltür und hielt ihn fest. „Passt ihr mal lieber auf den Volltrottel von Longbottom auf! Das ist alles seine Schuld! Er hat mal wieder _versucht_ zu zaubern, und wie es so seine Art ist war es ein Fiasko! Ich hoffe nur, dass das irgendwann wieder weg geht!"

Er ließ Fred los, der darüber gar nicht so erfreut schien, und stand mit hängenden Armen und einem ungewöhnlich verzweifelten Ausdruck in den Augen vor ihnen. „Könnt ihr nicht irgendwas _tun_?" brach es aus ihm heraus.

Fred und George sahen sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und grinsten. „Was kriegen wir dafür, Malfoy?"

„Ach vergesst dass ich gefragt habe! Gryffindors sind Idioten!" zischte er wütend. Damit stieß er die Abteiltür auf und ging auf seine Kumpel los. „Jetzt hört mal auf mit dem Scheiß, ihr seid Slytherins, verdammt! Slytherins _sind_ nicht schwul!" Er versuchte, die beiden auseinander zu zerren, aber sie klammerten sich aneinander fest.

„Oh ih, ihr seid so widerlich!" rief er dann aus, stampfte wieder zur Tür und knallte sie hinter sich zu. Mit angeekelt verzogenem Gesicht stand er wieder im Gang, wo Fred, George und Harry immer noch waren und ob Malfoys Abscheu belustigt grinsten.

„Kommt Klein-Malfoy etwa nicht damit klar, wenn Männer sich lieben?" neckte George.

„Das ist mir doch im Prinzip egal, aber guck sie dir doch an!" Anklagend wies er hinter sich. „Das ist ekelhaft! Die beiden!! Die können doch sonst nichts als dumm gucken, und jetzt _sowas_!" Er war außer sich. „Ich muss hier weg, sonst kotze ich. Ihr könnt ja noch zugucken wie sie sich gegenseitig ablecken, aber ich bin weg!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte er den Gang hinunter.

„Uäh, nee, das muss ich mir auch nicht noch länger geben," stöhnte Fred angewidert. „Also bei aller Liebe... nicht die zwei!"

Herrje, da hatte Neville wohl mal wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet. Damit hatte er Malfoy schlimmer getroffen als wenn er ihn verflucht hätte. Harry nahm sich vor, Neville zu gratulieren wenn er ihn das nächste Mal traf.

Zurück im Abteil saß Harry wieder zwischen den Zwillingen, genau so wie eine halbe Stunde zuvor... Harry wurde nervös bei der Erinnerung an ihren Kuss. Die Reaktion seines Körpers war ihm peinlich. Die beiden hatten ihn überrumpelt, von sich aus hätte er nie... Warum verdammt noch mal hatte es ihm so gut gefallen? Er hatte Angst, Ron und Hermione würden etwas merken. Es war schon ungewöhnlich, dass er zwischen Fred und George saß. Rons Reaktion darauf, dass seine Brüder mit seinem besten Freund rummachten, wollte er sich lieber nicht ausmalen...

Als sie unter viel Gejohle Exploding Snap spielten, berührten Fred und George ihn öfter wie zufällig, und Harry wurde es jedes mal ganz anders. Diese beiden brachten ihn wirklich um den Verstand. So war es auch kein Wunder, dass er haushoch verlor.

Hermione zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch, als die Punkte ausgezählt wurden. „Na Harry, heute ist wohl nicht dein Tag," meinte sie.

_Oh doch, heute ist genau mein Tag_, dachte Harry, zuckte die Schultern und sah sie bedeutungsvoll an.

Als sie den Zug verließen gab es großes Gelächter, als Crabbe und Goyle Arm in Arm ausstiegen. Spätestens jetzt wusste die ganze Schule Bescheid über Nevilles neuerlichen Zauberunfall. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass niemand mit den beiden in einem pferdelosen Wagen fahren wollte, vor allem, als sie die Vorhänge zuzogen und merkwürdige Geräusche aus dem Inneren drangen.

Harry saß im Wagen neben Fred und gegenüber saßen Ron, Hermione und George. Harry konnte im Halbdunkel des Wagens nicht viel erkennen, aber er war sich sicher, dass Georges im schwachen Licht schimmernde Augen fast ständig auf ihm ruhten. Was ihn aber noch viel unruhiger machte, war Freds linke Hand. Sie befand sich in dem schmalen Spalt zwischen der Lehne des Sitzes und Harrys Rücken. Freds Finger schoben sacht Harrys T-Shirt ein Stück nach oben und strichen quälend langsam und sanft über die weiche Haut knapp über seinem Gürtel. Harry hoffte, dass die anderen seinen beschleunigten Atem nicht bemerkten...

In der Zwischenzeit plauderte Fred ganz unbekümmert mit den anderen und schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass er Harry langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn trieb.

„Harry, was ist los?" fragte Hermione. „Du bist so still!"

„Ach, ich bin nur müde," log Harry, schloss wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte die Augen, lehnte sich zurück und ergab sich ganz Freds zärtlichen Fingern. Sie wanderten langsam an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang nach oben, was Harry dazu veranlasste, genüsslich den Rücken durchzubiegen.

Gerade als Freds Finger unter Harrys Gürtel glitten und das obere Ende von seiner Ritze kitzelten, kamen die Wagen knarrend zum Stehen. Harry konnte ein enttäuschtes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Er wich Rons und Hermiones fragenden Blicken aus und kletterte aus dem wagen. Zum Glück trug er jetzt seinen Schulumhang, der ein deutliches Zeichen seines erregten Zustandes verhüllte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was waren die letzten Worte der Fanfic-Autorin?

„Gebt mir eure Flames!"


	6. Kapitel 6

_Disclaimer:_ Alles JKRs, nur die kranke Idee ist von mir.

Be warned: Dieses Kapitel ist NC-17, wegen Slash und Lemon!

**Vielen Dank** an Moin, Roh-Diamant, GeorgiDee, Rory-Babe und dirty-little-lilly für eure Reviews! Ich hab mich echt beeilt, und ich glaube es wird euch gefallen... °gg°

**Moin:** Das ist ja witzig! Fühle mich sehr geehrt :-)

**A/N:** So ihr Lieben, hier jetzt das letzte Kapitel vor Weihnachten! Extra für euch ist dies Kapitel für meine Verhältnisse sehr lang, und es hat es in sich!!! Legt euch schon mal Sabbertücher bereit... °g°

Viel Spaß!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kapitel 6

Harry konnte später nicht mehr sagen, wie er es geschafft hatte, dass Essen in der Großen Halle hinter sich zu bringen. Ihm gegenüber saßen die Zwillinge, die ihn sowieso schon verrückt machten, und um ihn herum all seine Mitschüler, die er plötzlich mit ganz anderen Augen sah. Lee Jordan hatte wunderbare Augen, Seamus Finnigan ein wirklich beeindruckendes Kreuz und sogar Neville schien erwachsener geworden zu sein... Dazu kam noch, dass Ginny, die neben George saß, wieder einmal unverschämt mit ihm flirtete. Dummerweise missdeutete sie Harrys wachsende Nervosität und seine geröteten Wangen, denn sie merkte nicht, dass seine Blicke immer wieder zu ihren gut gebauten Brüdern abschweiften...

Endlich war das Festessen vorbei und Harry konnte sich zusammen mit Ron – aargh, noch so ein Weasley – in den Schlafsaal zurückziehen. Nach einer ausgiebigen „_Dusche_" konnte er auch gut schlafen und sich für den ersten Schultag wappnen.

Die erste Stunde war ausgerechnet Zaubertränke, und Harry stellte fest, dass nicht einmal mehr Snape so schrecklich aussah. Tatsächlich erwischte er sich dabei, wie er versonnen Snapes Oberkörper betrachtete, der sich unter der schwarzen Robe abzeichnete. Er schüttelte sich entsetzt und zwinkerte ein paar Mal kräftig. Schnell lenkte er seinen Blick auf Snapes fettige Haare und seinen verkniffenen Mund_. Dann schon lieber Malfoy_, dachte er ernüchtert.

Als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, rief Malfoy: „He Potter, du bist nicht zum pennen hier! Gib mal die Käferaugen weiter!"

Harry schreckte auf und sah Malfoy an wie ein Auto. „Was...?" stammelte er.

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. „Die Kä-fer-au-gen!" sagte er überdeutlich und sah Harry mit einem Ausdruck an, der eindeutig sagte, was er von seinem Geisteszustand hielt.

„Äh... ja. Hier." Hastig reichte Harry ihm die Schüssel herüber und verschüttete dabei versehentlich einige der schwarzen Kügelchen.

„Passen Sie doch auf, Potter!" Snape war herbeigerauscht und funkelte Harry wütend an. „Die Zaubertrankzutaten sind nicht zum Verschütten da, sondern für die _Zaubertränke_! Ihren haben Sie übrigens mal wieder gründlich versaut. Hatte ich nicht gesagt, der Trank solle hellgrün sein und nach Holzkohle riechen? Können Sie mir vielleicht sagen, was an _Ihrem_ Trank anders ist??"

„Er ist... rosa..." sagte Harry leise.

„Und?" donnerte Snape.

„Und er riecht nach Veilchen..."

„Exakt! Damit haben Sie wieder einmal 0 Punkte erreicht!" Snape leerte Harrys Kessel mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes. Harry schielte aus dem Augenwinkel zu Malfoy. Sicher freute der sich wieder diebisch darüber, dass Snape ihn so rundgemacht hatte. Doch – irrte er sich, oder sah Malfoy tatsächlich ein wenig mitleidig aus? Schnell sah er richtig hin. Ach nein, er hatte nur wieder sein übliches hämisches Grinsen aufgesetzt. Frustriert lehnte Harry sich zurück, doch beim Klang von Snapes Stimme saß er wieder kerzengerade.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit Ihnen!" blaffte er. „Sie schreiben jetzt zwei Rollen Pergament darüber, warum Sie Ihren Trank verdorben haben! Na los, fangen Sie an!"

Ergeben seufzend holte Harry sein Schreibzeug heraus. Was zum Henker sollte er schreiben? Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er falsch gemacht hatte, schließlich war er mit den Gedanken ganz woanders gewesen...

Doch auf Hermione konnte er sich wie immer verlassen.

„Harry, du musst dich mal besser konzentrieren," seufzte sie. „Im 5. Jahr stehen die NEWTs an, das weißt du doch!"

„Ja, ja, ich weiß," erwiderte Harry ungehalten. „Hilfst du mir jetzt oder nicht?"

Den Rest der Stunde flüsterte Hermione ihm zu, was er schreiben sollte, doch am Ende hatte er trotzdem erst eine Rolle Pergament vollgeschrieben. Da würde er wohl noch ein paar Stunden in der Bibliothek investieren müssen.

Vor sich hin fluchend (man hörte nur etwas von „schleimige alte Fledermaus") verließ er zusammen mit Ron und Hermione den Kerker und begab sich voller böser Vorahnungen zu Wahrsagen. Er stand nicht so sehr darauf, mehrmals in der Woche den Tod prophezeit zu bekommen, es wurde allmählich langweilig.

oooooooo

Am Abend war Harry wirklich erschöpft. Den ganzen Tag hatte er damit verbracht, seine Mitschüler anzustarren und sie mit Fred und George zu vergleichen. Er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass keiner an sie herankam, schon allein aufgrund der Tatsache, dass es die Weasleys gleich doppelt gab...

Harry wusste inzwischen nicht mehr, wo ihm der Kopf stand, und vor allem wo er noch hingucken konnte, ohne dass ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Von seiner mittleren Körperregion ganz zu schweigen, die sich besonders in der Gegenwart von Fred und George energisch zu Wort meldete. Gerade hatte er die beiden noch beim Abendessen gesehen, und er hatte sich tief über seinen Teller beugen müssen, um überhaupt etwas herunter zu bekommen und nicht in den zwinkernden grünen Augen gegenüber zu versinken.

Völlig erledigt schlich Harry jetzt nach oben in die Bibliothek, um seinen Aufsatz für Snape fertig zu schreiben. Ron und Hermione mussten zum ersten Vertrauensschülertreffen im neuen Schuljahr, und so würde Harry wohl oder übel alles selbst nachschlagen müssen.

Er verzog sich mit einem Stapel Bücher in die letzte Ecke der Bibliothek und begann zu arbeiten, froh, endlich einmal seine Hormone nicht krampfhaft in Schach halten zu müssen.

Als er sich mühsam ein paar Zeilen zusammengestoppelt hatte, hörte er ein Geräusch. Er sah auf. Aus einem Gang zwischen zwei Bücherregalen ertönte ein unterdrücktes Fluchen. Er stand auf, um nachzusehen, wer da so gottlose Worte von sich gab. Als er näherkam, verstand er sie auch.

„Ich-hasse-sie-ich-hasse-sie-ich-hasse-sie-ich..."

Es war Malfoy, der gerade etliche heruntergefallene Bücher aufhob.

„Wen hasst du?" fragte Harry interessiert.

Malfoy sah erschrocken auf. „Ach, lass mich in Ruhe," knurrte er.

„Hast du Stress mit einem Mädchen?" Harry fragte sich, wer wohl solche Emotionen in Malfoy auslösen konnte.

„Laber nicht so einen Scheiß, Potter!" Malfoys Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt, als er zu Harry aufsah. „Die McGonagall hat mich dabei erwischt, wie ich Crabbe und Goyle mit Zauberei trennen wollte. Sie meinte, ich solle sie in ihrem Glück alleine lassen und mich lieber an meinen Verwandlungsaufsatz machen. Dann hat sie mich hier runtergeschickt. Olle Spinatwachtel..." Er hatte seine Bücher aufgehoben, ließ sie auf Harrys Tisch fallen und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Harry unterließ es taktvoll, Malfoy darauf hinzuweisen, dass er sich gerade zu seinem Erzfeind an den Tisch gesetzt hatte und setzte sich einfach dazu.

„Hey, hau ab, ich sitze hier," grollte Malfoy.

„Tut mir ja _sehr_ leid, aber ich war zuerst da," antwortete Harry ungerührt, zog sein Pergament wieder zu sich heran und schrieb weiter.

„Ach, scheiß drauf, ich schleppe die Bücher jetzt nicht noch mal weg. Ist ja eh keiner da, der mich hier mit dir sieht."

Dieser Satz ließ Harrys Herz ein wenig schneller schlagen. Er riss seinen Blick von Malfoys schlanken Händen los und beugte sich wieder tief über seine Arbeit. _Konzentrier dich, Harry, konzentrier dich..._

Eine Weile arbeiteten sie schweigend. Snapes Aufsatz war wirklich zum Kotzen. Harry wälzte ein schweres Buch nach dem anderen und fand doch nicht wirklich etwas darüber, warum sein Trank plötzlich nach Veilchen gerochen hatte. So stoppelte er sich mehr schlecht als recht etwas zusammen und hoffte, Snape würde ihm wenigstens den einen oder anderen Gnadenpunkt geben.

Endlich war er für seine Begriffe fertig. Er lehnte sich zurück, schloss die Augen und streckte genüsslich seinen schmerzenden Rücken.

„Hast du in den Ferien trainiert?"

Harry öffnete die Augen. Er hatte fast vergessen, dass Malfoy mit ihm am Tisch saß und war milde schockiert, als dessen Blick nun auf seinem Oberkörper ruhte.

„Trainiert? Nein, eigentlich nicht..." erwiderte er mit gefurchter Stirn. „Aber ich muss bei den Dursleys immer sehr viel arbeiten, Zäune streichen, das Dach reparieren und so."

„Wirklich? Sowas musste ich noch nie machen," sagte Malfoy und zog die hellen Augenbrauen zusammen.

Die übliche Feindschaft zwischen den beiden war merkwürdigerweise fast verschwunden. Harry konnte sich nicht erklären, woran das lag, aber es war mal ganz angenehm, nicht ständig darüber nachzudenken, was er Malfoy als nächstes an den Kopf werfen konnte.

„Ich bin fertig," sagte Harry schließlich und stand auf, um seine Bücher ins Regal zurückzustellen. Plötzlich tanzten schwarze Punkte vor seinen Augen und um ihn drehte sich alles.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig spürte er einen starken Arm im Rücken und eine besorgte Stimme sagte: „Was ist los? Ist dir schwindelig?"

Harrys Blick klärte sich wieder und er sah auf. Erschrocken zuckte er zurück, als er Malfoys Gesicht direkt vor sich sah. Diese silbergrauen Augen schienen sich direkt in seine eigenen zu bohren...

„Malfoy, was..." konnte Harry gerade noch herausbringen, bevor Malfoy ihm den Mund mit einem hungrigen Kuss verschloss. Er fuhr sanft mit der Zunge an Harrys geschlossenen Lippen entlang, bis der Gryffindor nachgab und seine Lippen ein wenig öffnete um Malfoys warme Zunge einzulassen.

Gedankenfetzen wirbelten durch seinen Kopf. Was tat er hier? Er küsste Draco Malfoy – seinen Erzfeind – und es war nicht mal schlecht... Im Gegenteil, es war sogar verdammt gut... Bei wem hatte der Slytherin nur so gut küssen gelernt?

Langsam lösten sie sich voneinander. Smaragdgrüne Augen blickten verklärt und ein wenig verwirrt in silbergraue, die dunkel waren vor Verlangen.

„Malfoy... Draco? Warum...?"

„Ich will dich, Harry," flüsterte Draco heiser und strich mit seinem Daumen über Harrys Wange. Unbewusst drängte der sich gegen den streichelnden Finger.

Dann riss er sich zusammen. Nein, das ging nicht, er konnte doch nicht mit Malfoy... Das wäre Verrat, Verrat an seinen Freunden, Verrat an den Zwillingen und Verrat an ganz Gryffindor!

„Nein, Malfoy," sagte er leicht keuchend und trat einen Schritt von Draco zurück, der ihn wieder an sich ziehen wollte. „Nein, ich... das geht nicht... Ich muss jetzt gehen! Gute Nacht!"

Damit raffte er sein Pergament und seine Feder zusammen und verließ fast fluchtartig die Bibliothek.

„Potter!" rief Draco ihm nach und lief ihm hinterher. „Potter, warte mal!"

Harry lief den gang hinunter, kaum bemerkend wohin ihn seine Füße trugen. Es ging einfach nicht, so verlockend es auch war...

„Bleib stehen, Potter! ...Harry!"

Harry blieb stehen. Hatte Malfoy ihn gerade beim Vornamen genannt? Langsam drehte er sich um und sah Draco mit wehender Robe auf sich zulaufen. Die letzten Meter ging er, als könne er es kaum glauben, dass Harry wirklich stehen geblieben war.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry," sagte Draco, als er vor Harry stand. „Ich wollte dich nicht überrumpeln." Er nahm Harrys Hand und legte sie auf seine eigene Brust. „Fühlst du das nicht, Harry? Ich will dich. Ich begehre dich. Hast du denn gar keine Gefühle für mich?"

Harry spürte Dracos Herzschlag, der immer noch vom Laufen beschleunigt war, unter seiner Handfläche. Was war hier los? Hatte Malfoy ihm gerade gesagt, dass er ihn begehrte? Was fühlte er, Harry, denn für Malfoy? Er forschte in seiner Gefühlswelt nach, die in letzter Zeit so aufgewühlt war. Der jahrelange Hass auf Malfoy war einem gewissen Kribbeln gewichen, doch mehr konnte er im Wust seiner Gefühle (noch) nicht herausfinden.

„Malfoy – Draco... ich weiß nicht, das kommt so plötzlich..."

„Ich weiß doch, dass du mich auch willst, Harry. Ich sehe es in deinen Augen. Die übrigens wunderschön sind..." Verträumt sah er in Harrys Augen, hob die rechte Hand und legte sie an seine Wange. „Komm her zu mir, Goldjunge, küss' mich noch einmal... Danach kannst du entscheiden, ob du mich willst – oder nicht."

Er ließ seine Hand in Harrys Nacken gleiten und zog ihn an sich. Seine Lippen brannten wie Feuer, und Harry spürte seinen Widerstand dahinschmelzen. Er ließ seine Hand, die immer noch auf Dracos Brust lag, unter dessen Arm hindurchgleiten, legte sie auf seinen Rücken und drückte ihn an sich. Draco seufzte leise in Harrys Mund, als ihre Körper gegeneinander gepresst wurden. Dann wanderten seine Lippen über Harrys Wange zu seinem Ohr.

„Und?" hauchte er.

Harry dachte an Oscar Wilde. _Versuchungen sollte man nachgeben – wer weiß, ob sie wiederkommen..._

„Ja," flüsterte er zurück.

Noch einmal trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem harschen Kuss, dann nahm Draco Harrys Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Er stieß eine Tür in der Nähe auf und schloss sie hinter ihnen. Harry sah sich um. Sie waren im Zauberkunst-Klassenraum. Er schluckte nervös.

„_Silencio_!" Draco hatte seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür gerichtet und einen Schweigezauber gesprochen, damit kein Laut mehr nach draußen dringen konnte.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. Wollte er das hier wirklich? Mit Draco Malfoy? Doch als sich dieser wieder umdrehte und das Licht der Fackeln über seine feinen Gesichtszüge huschte, wusste er es. Er ging er auf ihn zu und zog ihn nun seinerseits fest an sich, um einen fordernden Kuss auf seine Lippen zu drücken. Er wurde von der Macht seiner Hormone überrollt, als Draco die Arme um seinen Hals schlang und den Kuss ebenso drängend erwiderte.

Draco schob Harry vor sich her, bis der mit den Oberschenkeln an einen Tisch stieß. Langsam begann er, Harrys Robe und das darunterliegende Hemd aufzuknöpfen, wobei er ihm tief in die Augen sah. Harry musste sich auf dem Tisch setzen, weil seine Beine sonst unter ihm nachgegeben hätten.

„Du wirst es nicht bereuen, Harry..." Draco küsste Harrys Hals, dann das Schlüsselbein und wanderte dann mit seinem Mund an seinem Brustbein entlang in die Tiefe. Er hinterließ eine feuchte Spur auf Harrys Haut, die den Schwarzhaarigen erschauern ließ, als ein Lufthauch darüberstrich.

Als Draco an Harrys Bauchnabel angelangt war und Harry schon erwartungsvoll den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte, richtete Draco sich auf und schob die Kleider von Harrys Schultern, so dass dieser jetzt mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihm saß.

„Du bist so schön, Harry," hauchte er und ließ seine schlanken Finger federleicht über Harrys Brust wandern.

„Du bist aber auch nicht übel," lächelte Harry und befreite nun auch Dracos Oberkörper von dem störenden Stoff. Er hatte gar nicht gedacht, dass der Slytherin so eine muskulöse Brust hatte. Diese kleinen rosa Nippel verlockten zum Hineinbeißen...

Draco drängte sich zwischen Harrys Schenkel, die dieser nur zu bereitwillig öffnete, und legte seine Hände auf seinen Rücken. Eine Hand ließ er nach oben in Harrys strubbelige Haare gleiten, mit der anderen strich er abwärts. Er schob seine Finger unter Harrys Hosenbund, fand den heißen Spalt darunter und fuhr ihn mit dem Finger so weit nach wie er konnte. Harry stöhnte auf und grub seine Zähne in Dracos Schulter.

Dann öffnete Draco Harrys Hose, die schon längst viel zu eng geworden war, und befreite seine pulsierende Erregung. Harry keuchte auf, als sich Dracos heißer Mund um seine Eichel schloss. Er warf den Kopf zurück und ergab sich Dracos talentierter Zunge. Draco reizte ihn, bis er sich in Ekstase unter ihm wand, dann ließ er ihn fahren. Harry seufzte enttäuscht, doch sofort spürte er wieder Dracos wundervolle Lippen – erst jetzt war er sich im Klaren, _wie_ wundervoll sie waren – auf seinem Mund und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Harry schmeckte seinen eigenen Geschmack auf Dracos Lippen, was eine ganz neue Erfahrung für ihn war. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, sah Harry, dass Draco sich seiner Hose entledigt hatte, und er konnte seine Augen nicht von der prachtvollen Erektion abwenden, die sich ihm entgegenreckte. Er sprang auf und streifte hastig seine eigene Hose ganz ab. Er wollte Draco jetzt ganz, wollte ihn in sich spüren.

Er setzte sich wieder auf den Tisch, zog Draco an sich und schlang seine Beine um dessen schlanke Hüften. Wieder versanken sie in einen wilden Kuss und Harry stöhnte, als er plötzlich fühlte wie sich etwas Großes und Heißes an seiner Öffnung drängte.

„Entspann dich," hauchte Draco gegen seine Lippen. Dann durchbrach er Harrys Widerstand und drang langsam in ihn ein. Harry gab vor Lust und Schmerz einen kleinen erstickten Schrei von sich, der sich in ein lustvolles Keuchen verwandelte, als Draco begann, sich langsam in ihm zu bewegen. Er umfasste Harrys Hüften, um sich ganz in ihn hineinzuziehen. Harry stöhnte laut, als Draco seine Prostata traf.

Draco warf mit einem Seufzer seinen blonden Kopf in den Nacken und stieß mit aller Kraft in Harry hinein. Auf seiner Haut begann sich ein leichter Schweißfilm zu bilden, der seinen Körper im Feuerschein glänzen ließ und ihn wunderbar zur Geltung brachte. Hätte Harry einen klaren Kopf gehabt, hätte er sich gewundert, dass ein Slytherin so schön aussehen konnte... Draco umfasste Harrys Erektion und begann, sie im gleichen Rhythmus mit seinen Stößen zu massieren.

Harry glitt mit seinen Händen Dracos schweißfeuchten Rücken hinab und spannte seine Finger um seinen festen Hintern. Er fand Dracos Öffnung und kitzelte sie, was ihm ein lustvolles Stöhnen einbrachte. Vorsichtig bohrte er seinen Finger in Draco hinein. Dieser beschleunigte seine Bewegungen und seufzte. „Oh Gott, Harry..." Gleichzeitig bearbeitete er weiter Harrys steinharten Schwanz, fuhr immer wieder mit dem Daumen über die Spitze und trieb ihn damit fast in den Wahnsinn. Harrys Stöhnen erklomm immer höhere Lagen, während Draco immer wieder den Punkt in ihm traf, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ. Schon bald fühlte Harry, wie sich der Sturm in ihm zusammenbraute, und warf den Kopf zurück.

„Aaaaaaaahhh.... Draco!!!" schrie er guttural auf, als die Welle über ihm zusammenschlug, und ergoss sich in Dracos Hand und auf seinen Bauch.

Als Draco fühlte, wie sich Harrys Muskeln krampfartig um ihn zusammenzogen, konnte auch er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er rammte sich noch einmal tief in Harry hinein und pumpte seinen Saft in die feuchte Hitze, wobei er am ganzen Körper bebte.

Völlig erschöpft brach er über Harry zusammen. Keuchend und verschwitzt lagen sie übereinander, Draco noch immer in Harry vergraben, und versuchten wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Schließlich gab Draco Harry noch einen Kuss, richtete sich dann auf und zog sich mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch aus ihm heraus.

Er streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen und half ihm vom Tisch herunter. Harry stand ein wenig breitbeinig und wacklig da und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die schwarzen Haare.

„Wow, das war..." er suchte nach Worten, „einfach... wow."

„Ich fand es auch nicht schlecht," grinste Draco, trat auf Harry zu, sah ihm dann ernst in die Augen und nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände. „Es war wunderschön! Ich liebe dich, Harry."

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, hauchte Draco ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Nein – sag jetzt nichts. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn du mir jetzt sagst, dass du mich nicht liebst.

Komm, wir müssen in unsere Schlafsäle zurück. Hoffentlich sieht uns keiner... Es ist nämlich schon halb zwei!"

Sie sammelten ihre herumliegenden Kleidungsstücke auf und zogen sich an.

_Draco liebt mich_, dachte Harry. _Draco liebt mich??_ Er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Sicher, der Sex war atemberaubend gewesen, aber _lieben_ tat er Draco nicht. Da waren ja immer noch die Zwillinge... was würden die überhaupt denken, wenn sie von seiner Nacht mit Draco erfuhren?

Als sie wieder angemessen bekleidet waren, traten sie hinaus auf den Gang.

„Also dann... gute Nacht," sagte Harry ein wenig unbeholfen.

„Gute Nacht, Harry..." Draco drückte ihm noch einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund, drehte sich dann um und ging hinunter zu den Schlafsälen der Slytherins.

Harry berührte seine Lippen. Hoffentlich machte Draco sich jetzt keine Hoffnungen... Aber diesen Kuss konnte man getrost noch als Teil des Sex betrachten, und somit als One-Night-Stand. Denn so schön es auch gewesen war, wiederholen wollte Harrys das nicht.

Jetzt waren die Zwillinge fällig...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Das war meine erste Slash-Lemon-Szene, wie fandet ihr sie?? Ich dachte, ich fange mal „klein" an, also nicht gleich mit nem Threesome... Der kommt aber noch!!

Ich will Reviews sehen!!!

Ansonsten wünsche ich euch allen frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch, vielen Dank für eure lieben, süßen, aufbauenden, konstruktiven Reviews! Bleibt mir treu °smile°

SEE YA NEXT YEAR!!


	7. Kapitel 7

_A/N:_ Ich hoffe, niemand von euch hat Angehörige oder Freunde bei der Flutkatastrophe in Asien verloren! Wenn ihr spenden wollt: www punkt global-politics punkt de.

Jetzt aber zu angenehmeren Themen! Ich freue mich, dass das SEXte Kapitel so großen Anklang gefunden hat :-) °knuddelt und wuschelt alle° Sorry dass es doch ein bisschen länger gedauert hat als bis Neujahr (euch allen ein frohes Neues Jahr übrigens!), aber ich hatte ziemlich viel um die Ohren. Komischerweise bin ich nicht so sehr inspiriert, wenn ich nicht zur Uni gehe...

**Tinadragon:** Danke °smile° Seit ich smut schreibe, kommen erstaunlich viele Reviews, komisch, oder? °gg°

**Julia G.:** Hey Süße, schön dass du wieder zu mir gefunden hast :-) Beim tragischen Held stecke ich grad irgendwie fest, mal schauen... Und ne Story über Ginny und Hermione? An Femslash an sich würde ich mich schon gerne versuchen, aber Ginny/Hermione ist irgendwie so abgedroschen... Aber wenn ich sowas schreibe, zeig ich es dir als erstes, okay? °hugs°

**Lolligie:** °strahl°geschmeichelt fühl° ja das war quasi mein erstes Mal... Schön dass es dir gefallen hat!! °knuddel°

**Sanies:** Huh, darüber hab ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht... Vielleicht würde das zu weit führen, aber wenn ich einen Geistesblitz habe, baue ich eine „Comfort"-Szene mit Draco ein! °fg°

_Disclaimer:_ Alles JKR's nicht meins... blaaaaaaaaa

---Dieses Kapitel ist Joey-Mauz gewidmet, weil ich sie unglaublich lieb habe, sie vermisse und wir leider Sylvester nicht zusammen sein konnten! Ich liebe dich, Baby!---

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gefühlsgewitter

Kapitel 7 (Achtung, schwarzer Humor!)

Einen paar anstrengenden, von Hormonschüben geprägten Tag später saßen Harry, Ron und Hermione beim Mittagessen in der Großen Halle. Harry fühlte Dracos brennende Blicke im Nacken, doch er drehte sich nicht um. Er hatte niemandem von seiner kleinen Eskapade mit Draco – für alle anderen Gryffindors immer noch Malfoy – erzählt, und das hatte er auch nicht in näherer Zukunft vor. Vielleicht würde er es erzählen, wenn Ron und Hermione ihre Ablehnung gegenüber Draco abgelegt hatten – also an dem Tag,an demdie Hölle zufror.

„Liebe Schüler, liebe Lehrer!" unterbrach Dumbledores Bass seine Gedankengänge. Der Schulleiter stand mit einem geradezu pervers fröhlichen Lächeln am Lehrertisch. Harry ahnte Böses. „Da wir uns Halloween nähern, möchte ich eine Ankündigung machen, die euch alle sehr freuen wird! Wir werden wieder einen Schulball veranstalten!"

Ein Stöhnen durchlief die Halle.

„Ja, nachdem der Weihnachtsball im letzten Jahr so wunderbar verlaufen ist, habe ich mir gedacht, es wäre doch schön das zu wiederholen!"

Harry starrte ihn an. Der alte Mann wurde langsam wirklich senil. Der Weihnachtsball war gut gelaufen? Das war ungefähr so als würde man behaupten, Voldemort wäre ganz nett!

Ein Ball. Auch das noch. Mit wem zur Hölle sollte er da hin gehen? Mit Fred und George? Das sähe wohl reichlich merkwürdig aus. Und abgesehen davon musste es ja auch nicht gleich die ganze Schule wissen, dass er gewisse Verbindungen zum anderen Ufer pflegte...

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken geschreckt, als Hermione sagte, sie müssten jetzt wirklich zum Unterricht. Als er aufstand, verpasste er den hungrigen Blick aus schokoladenbraunen Augen, die ihn von oben bis unten taxierten und sich unverschämt kurz bei seinem Gesicht und seinen Füßen aufhielten.

Zu spät erinnerte Harry sich daran, dass sie Zauberkunst hatten, der, wie zu erwarten gewesen war, im Zauberkunst-Klassenraum stattfand.

Als sie durch die Tür traten, durch die Harry und Draco nicht lange zuvor mit riesigen Latten in den Hosen gegangen waren, schlug Harrys Herz ein wenig schneller, und er fühlte seine Wangen rot werden. Doch dann schnappte er nach Luft und riss die Augen auf. In dem Klassenraum roch es nach Sex. Nach wildem, heißem Sex.

Verstohlen sah er Hermione von der Seite an. Sie krauste ein wenig die Nase, sagte aber nichts.

Sie setzten sich wie immer in die letzte Reihe, und Harry beobachtete, wie sich Dean und Seamus an den _gewissen _Tisch setzten. Beim Gedanken daran, was auf diesem Tisch passiert war, strömte ihm das Blut in den Schoß und es wurde ihm heiß.

„Iiih, was ist das denn?" rief Dean plötzlich und zeigte auf dem Tisch. Voller Entsetzen spähte Harry nach vorne, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Jetzt beugte sich auch Seamus über die Tischplatte.

„Das sieht aus wie Sperma", sagte er ungläubig und schnupperte daran. „Das riecht auch wie Sperma! Ich glaube, das _ist_ Sperma!"

Harry wurde rot bis unter die Haarwurzeln. Völlig unwichtige Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf. War es seins oder Dracos? War es schon angetrocknet?

„Wie kommt denn Sperma hier her?" wunderte sich Ron laut. „Es hat doch wohl niemand Sex in einem _Klassenzimmer_?!"

Harry murmelte etwas von „Quatsch... pervers..." vor sich hin und vergrub sich hastig in ‚Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche – Band 5'. Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten sie damit, Feuerzauber zu üben. Hermione saß da und langweilte sich, schließlich konnte sie das alles schon seit dem ersten Schuljahr. Professor Flitwick hatte das _corpus delicti_ auf Deans und Seamus' Tisch diskret verschwinden lassen, doch die Phantasie der Schüler war angeregt. Harry sah in den Rauchschwaden überall Schüler, die die Köpfe zusammensteckten und darüber spekulierten, wo dieser ominöse Fleck hergekommen sein konnte.

ooooo

Zum Glück war Ron dies Jahr schlau genug, rechtzeitig daran zu denken, das Hermione ein Mädchen war (was inzwischen auch nicht mehr zu übersehen war) und hatte sie zum Ball eingeladen, zehn Minuten bevor ein zitterndes Nervenbündel namens Neville es bei ihr versucht hatte.

Harry dagegen hatte ein weitaus größeres Problem. Er hatte nicht mal eine Idee, wen er fragen könnte, einmal abgesehen von Fred und George, woran er aber nicht ernsthaft gedacht hatte.

Eines schönen Tages im Oktober, den Harry mal wieder viel zu lange für seinen Geschmack in den Kerkern verbracht hatte, kam er zornrauchend aus Snapes Klassenraum gestampft und klopfte sich den Staub von der Robe. Snape hatte wieder einmal „versehentlich" seine Phiole fallen gelassen und ihn dann gezwungen, den zähen, klebrigen Trank vom Boden aufzuwischen. Als alle Schüler gegangen waren und nur Harry noch mit dem Lappen in der Hand auf dem Boden herumrutschte, war Snape mit einem höhnischen „Viel Spaß noch, Potter!" und – Harry hoffte inständig, sich das nur eingebildet zu haben – einem Blick auf seinen wippenden Hintern in seinem Büro verschwunden.

Auf dem Weg nach oben sprang ihm plötzlich ein hellblonder Schatten in den Weg. Harry wich erschrocken an die Wand zurück, dann erkannte er den Slytherin.

„Draco, meine Güte... willst du dass ich an einem Herzinfarkt sterbe?"

„Oh, tut mir leid", sagte Draco und kam mit katzengleichen Schritten auf ihn zu. „Ich wollte sich was fragen, Harry..." Er stellte sich dicht vor Harry hin und sah ihm erst auf die leicht geöffneten, rubinroten Lippen und dann tief in die Augen. „Willst du mit mir auf den Ball gehen?"

„Was? Bist du verrückt geworden, Draco?"

„Wieso? Ich will, dass alle von uns wissen!"

„Von _uns_? Es gibt kein _Wir_! Wann habe ich dir das Gefühl gegeben, es gäbe ein _Wir_?"

„Lass mich mal überlegen", sagte Draco scheinbar nachdenklich und legte einen schlanken Finger an sein Kinn. „Vielleicht, als wir miteinander geschlafen haben?!?!" Wütend und verletzt funkelte er Harry an.

„Herrgott, Draco! Hast du schon mal was von einem One-Night-Stand gehört?" Er verdrehte die Augen.

Einen Moment lang sah Draco ihn mit hängenden Armen an, dann ließ er sich gegen die Wand neben Harry fallen. „Warum willst du mich nicht? Gibt es jemand anderes in deinem Leben?" Wer könnte ihn, den Prinz von Slytherin, nicht wollen?

Harry musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht zu lachen. Ein eifersüchtiger Draco Malfoy, das war wirklich zu komisch. „Das ist es nicht", sagte er, um Ernsthaftigkeit bemüht.

„Was dann? Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen, weil du einen Mann liebst!"

„Ich liebe dich nicht!"

„Warum leugnest du deine Gefühle? Ich habe doch dieses Feuer in dir gespürt, als du deine Beine um mich..."

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy."

„Ach, wir sind also wieder bei Nachnamen, ja, Potter? Na gut, aber denk bloß nicht, dass du bei mir angekrochen kommen kannst, wenn keine mit dir zum Ball gehen will!"

Harry schnaubte verächtlich. „Vergiss es." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und ging die Treppe hoch.

„Du bist zwar ein arroganter Idiot, aber du hast einen geilen Arsch, Harry", rief Draco ihm nach.

Harry blickte über seine Schulter zurück und grinste. „Und du kannst gut damit umgehen, obwohl du ein nervtötender Schleimbeutel bist, Draco."

ooooo

Am Abend saß Harry grübelnd über einem Verwandlungsaufsatz und versuchte zu beschreiben, wie man eine Teetasse in eine Maus verwandelte, als Ginny in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam und sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzte. Harry lächelte ihr kurz zu und beugte sich wieder über sein Pergament. Als sie aber nur dasaß und ihn ansah, blickte er auf. Er hob eine Augenbraue, was Ginny zischend einatmen ließ. Als sie immer noch nichts sagte, wurde Harry ein wenig nervös. Er rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum und wartete darauf, dass sie etwas sagte.

„Und, mit wem gehst du zum Ball?" fragte er schließlich, um Konversation zu machen.

„Mit dir natürlich!" sagte Ginny und sah ihn an, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun.

„Mit... mit _mir_?? Aber..."

„Willst du etwa nicht mit mir dahin gehen?" Sie schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor.

„Ähm... doch..." Harry kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und verstrubbelte seine Haare an der Stelle noch mehr, was Parvati und Lavender in der Ecke verzückt aufseufzen ließ.

„Na, dann ist ja alles klar!" sagte Ginny fröhlich, sprang auf und lief die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hoch. Kurz bevor sie um die Ecke verschwand, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und warf Harry eine kokette Kusshand zu.

Der-Junge-der-von-den-Weibern-die-Schnauze-voll-hatte vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Wie hatte es dieses rothaarige Gift nur wieder fertiggebracht, zu kriegen was sie wollte? Er hoffte nur, dass die schnuckeligen Zwillinge in diesem Punkt nicht allzuviel mit ihrer Schwester gemein hatten.

Seufzend machte er sich wieder an seinen Aufsatz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So ihr Süßen, nächstes Mal gibt es den Halloween-Ball! Da wird so einiges abgehen, lasst euch das gesagt sein... ;-) Und wisst ihr was? Je mehr Reviews ich kriege, desto schärfer wird es... °eg°

Ach ja, und nicht traurig sein, dass die Zwillies diesmal nicht vorkamen, die kriegen schon noch ihren Auftritt... °tihi°


	8. Kapitel 8

_A/N:_ Hallo ihr Lieben! Endlich ein neues Kapitel!! °hüpf° Zur Feier des Tages (ich hatte vor drei Tagen Geburtstag) ist es auch extra lang geworden, wahrscheinlich das längste meiner Karriere. Ich hätte es auch zweiteilen können, aber dann hättet ihr noch auf den überaus scharfen Twincest-Threesome warten müssen! Ich muss sagen, das hat mich beim Schreiben richtig rollig gemacht! Ich hoffe, es geht euch genauso... Oder hoffe ich es nicht? Es ist nämlich kein Spaß, wenn man mit nassem Höschen in der Uni sitzt... :-)

_Disclaimer:_ Wie immer gehört alles der incredible Queen of the magical world, JK Rowling!

Vielen, vielen Dank an alle meine fleißigen Reviewer!!! Dieses scharfe Kapitel habt ihr euch wirklich verdient!! °knuddel°

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gefühlsgewitter

Kapitel 8

Am Morgen des Balls herrschte hektisches Treiben im Schloss. Die Mädchen liefen kichernd in Gruppen herum, die Lehrer schmückten die Große Halle und die Jungen versuchten, ihre Nerven im Zaum zu halten.

Fred, George, Ron und Harry saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielten Zaubererschach in Zweierteams.

„Mit wem geht ihr eigentlich zum Ball?" fragte Harry die Zwillinge so gleichgültig wie möglich.

„Katie," sagte George.

„Alicia," sagte Fred. „Ich habe erst Malfoy gefragt, aber er hat mir unhöflicherweise einen Furunkulus-Fluch auf den Hals gejagt. Ich glaube nicht, dass er das noch einmal macht..." Fred grinste fies und strich zärtlich über seinen Zauberstab. (°gaaah° Der Herzschlag der Autorin setzt kurzzeitig aus.)

Harry fühlte einen kleinen Stich der Eifersucht in der Magengegend.

„Du hast _Malfoy_ gefragt?!" rief Ron mit ungesunder grünlicher Gesichtsfarbe. „Wieso denn ausgerechnet _Malfoy_? Hättest du nicht zum Beispiel... Harry fragen können?"

_Ja, genau_, dachte Harry, _hättest du nicht mich fragen können? _(A/N: Oder mich?)

„Komm schon, Ron, was hast du gegen Malfoy? Denk doch nur mal an seinen Körper, weiß wie eine Lilie und so muskulös..."

„Hör auf, mir ist schlecht." Ron stand auf und verschwand stöhnend im Badezimmer der Jungen.

„Hör mal, Harry," sagte Fred, „ich dachte, du willst es nicht öffentlich machen..."

_Fragen hättest du ja trotzdem können..._ „Ja, das stimmt schon. Ist schon okay."

„Mit wem gehst du denn eigentlich?"

„Mit eurer kleinen Schwester." Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Sie hat es mal wieder auf unbekannte Weise geschafft, ihren Willen durchzusetzen."

„Oh hoo, pass bloß auf bei Ginny!" warnte George. „Sie ist nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen von damals!"

„Ja, ich weiß – und es macht mir Angst!"

ooooo

Am frühen Abend wurde Ron immer nervöser. Er lief im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab und schimpfte vor sich hin. Über die Frauen im Allgemeinen und Hermione im Besonderen.

„Sie ist jetzt schon seit dem Mittagessen da oben! Ich hoffe nur, dass es das wert ist und sie toll aussieht!"

Wenn Harry an den letzten Ball zurückdachte, war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Ron seinen Wunsch erfüllt bekommen würde.

Er selbst saß zusammen mit Ginny an einem Tisch in der Ecke. Eigentlich spielten sie Exploding Snap, aber Ginny hatte das Spiel mal wieder auf ganz eigene Art und Weise in die hand genommen. Sie waren beide schon für den Ball umgezogen, und Ginny beugte sich geradezu lasziv über den Tisch, so dass Harry, der ihr gegenüber saß, einfach in ihren ordinär tiefen Ausschnitt starren musste. Sie trug ein smaragdgrünes, schulterfreies Satinkleid, das ihr sehr gut stand, und ihre Haare fielen wie ein rotgoldener Wasserfall über ihren Rücken.

Harry versuchte energisch, seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf das Spiel zu lenken, aber mit Ginnys Fuß an seinem Bein fiel ihm das äußerst schwer. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, wenigstens heute mal nett zu Ginny zu sein und – soweit es seine Würde erlaubte – bei ihren Spielchen mitzuspielen, schließlich wollte er es sich mit ihr nicht verscherzen. Und so heiß wie sie heute aussah, konnte sie ihm vielleicht doch noch die ein oder andere positive Gefühlsregung entlocken...

Das Porträtloch schwang auf und herein kamen Fred und George mit geröteten Wangen und großen Taschen in den Händen.

„Wir waren mal eben in Hogsmeade drüben und haben ein bisschen was zum Vorglühen besorgt!" verkündete George strahlend.

„Ja, wir können schließlich nicht stocknüchtern auf einer Party aufkreuzen, wie sieht denn das aus," setzte Fred hinzu und grinste verschmitzt.

Sie luden ihre Taschen auf Harrys Tisch ab und holten Flaschen um Flasche Butterbier heraus. Sogar ein paar Flaschen Odgen's Old Fire Whiskey waren dabei.

Beim Klirren der Flaschen sahen auch die anderen Gryffindors auf, die im Gemeinschaftsraum herumsaßen, und bekamen feuchte Augen vor Entzücken.

„Jaaah! Allehoool!!!"

Einer nach dem anderen standen sie auf und kamen herüber, doch Fred richtete sich auf und sagte mit strenger Miene: „Halt, halt! Erst zieht ihr euch alle für den Ball um! Womöglich schafft ihr es sonst nicht mehr, und außerdem wollen wir ja was zu Gucken haben, nicht wahr, Harry?" Er zwinkerte Harry zu, der daraufhin vornehm errötete.

Grummelnd verzogen sich die sauflustigen Gryffindors in ihre Schlafsäle und zogen sich in Rekordzeit um. Keine fünf Minuten kamen die ersten schon wieder herunter, noch damit beschäftigt, ihre Festumhänge zuzuknöpfen, und stürzten sich auf die Minibar, die Fred und George inzwischen aufgebaut hatten.

Als nach einer Weile auch die Mädchen zurückkamen, entlockten sie den Kehlen der Jungen bewundernde „Oh!"s und „Ah!"s. Die Zwillinge sahen sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, als wollten sie sagen_: Was findet ihr nur an Mädchen?_

Harry konnte ihnen im Stillen nur Recht geben.

Hermione ließ sich immer noch nicht blicken. Ron, der die ganze Zeit sehnsüchtig auf die treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen gestarrt hatte, ging schließlich resolut zu der Bar und setzte eine Flaschen Odgen's an den Hals. Keuchend setzte er sie wieder ab, nachdem er einen langen Zug genommen hatte, und knallte die Flasche auf den Tisch. „Weiber!" war sein einziger Kommentar.

Als Hermione schließlich auftauchte, richteten sich alle, teilweise schon ziemlich benebelte Blicke auf sie, und alle hielten den Atem an, als sie majestätisch und im vollen Bewusstsein ihrer Schönheit die Treppe herunterschritt. Sie trug ein weinrotes Kleid, das ihre inzwischen sehr weibliche Figur atemberaubend zur Geltung brachte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie unter den weiten Schulroben so eine Figur bekommen hatte?

Seamus boxte Ron, der mit offenem Mund dastand, in den Rücken. Er kratzte daraufhin alles, was in ihm an Gentleman erinnerte zusammen, stolperte auf Hermione zu und streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen. Sie nahm sie mit einem hoheitsvollen Lächeln und schritt an seiner Seite zur Minibar.

Dort vergaß sie, dass sie eine Lady war, als sie eine Flasche Butterbier nahm und sie auf einen Zug leer trank. Sie stellte die Flasche wieder auf den Tisch und sagte: „Also dann! Auf in den Kampf!" und kicherte. Damit war der spannungsgeladene Moment gebrochen, und alle fingen wieder an, sich an der Flüssignahrung gütlich zu tun.

Ginny stand auf, holte eine Flasche Odgen's und fegte unfeierlich die Exploding-Snap-Karten vom Tisch.

„Auf einen schönen Abend!" sagte sie und zwinkerte Harry verschwörerisch zu, bevor sie einen langen Zug nahm.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Stimmung wurde sehr fröhlich. In einer Ecke begann Seamus schon, mit Parvati zu knutschen.

Als der Gong erschallte, der sie nach unten in die Große Halle rief, murrten einige Gryffindors unverhohlen. Die Stimmung konnte eigentlich nicht mehr besser werden, es sei denn, es würde ein wilde, hemmungslose Orgie daraus.

Leicht schwankend und schmutzige Lieder singend zogen sie gemeinsam nach unten, die halb geleerten Flaschen in den Händen.

Die Große Halle war mal wieder prächtig geschmückt worden. Überall schwebten geschnitzte und beleuchtete Kürbisse herum, und die Geister hatten ihren eigenen Tod noch ein wenig anschaulicher gemacht, indem sie dekorative Schwerter durch den Bauch oder Stricke um den Hals trugen. Hagrid hatte wieder riesige Kürbisse gezüchtet, die jetzt ausgehöhlt und mit Tischen darin überall in der Großen Halle standen, so dass kleinere Gruppen darin Platz hatten.

Langsam trudelten auch die Schüler der anderen Häuser ein. Offensichtlich waren die Gryffindors nicht die einzigen gewesen, die schon ein bisschen vorgeglüht hatten, denn die meisten der anderen sahen auch irgendwie unnatürlich heiter aus. Die Slytherins, die alle untergehakt die Treppen hochgetaumelt kamen, hatten eine schon recht undeutliche Version von „Weasley is our King" auf den Lippen.

„Hey, Harry!" rief Draco, als er der Gryffindors ansichtig wurde. „Dange füddie geile Nacht nochma!"

„Wie bitte?" – „_Was_ hat er gesagt?" – „Was zur Hölle meint er?" – „Harry, du hast doch nicht..."

Harry fühlte die Blicke sämtlicher Gryffindors auf sich und wurde knallrot. „Er ist betrunken. Er weiß nicht, was er redet!" wiegelte er ab.

George nahm ihn am Arm und zog ihn beiseite. „Was hören meine tauben Ohren? Du hast tatsächlich den Prinzen von Slytherin geknackt?" Bewundernd sahen ihn die Zwillinge. „Na, jetzt erzähl schon! Wie ist er?"

Harry wand sich. „Ist doch egal. Mann, ist das peinlich..."

„Nicht gut?" Fred sah aus, als läge sein Weltbild in Trümmern.

„Nein... doch..." Harry blickte verlegen zu Boden.

„Wussten wir es doch!" Begeistert grinsten die Zwillinge. „Jetzt sag! Ist er groß?"

Wieder wurde Harry rot. „Ja, schon... und eigentlich hat auch eher er mich geknackt als andersherum..."

Fred und George seufzten verzückt. „Ooooh Harry, du machst mich ganz wuschig!" Fred beugte sich vor und erhaschte Harrys Ohrläppchen mit den Zähnen.

„Fred, lass das! Nicht hier!" rief Harry entsetzt.

„Okay, dann setzen wir das später fort," sagte Fred, zwinkerte George verschwörerisch zu und verschwand mit einem Blick über die Schulter zu einem der großen Kürbisse, wo Katie und Alicia schon auf die beiden warteten.

Harry versuchte, seinen Pulsschlag wieder zu normalisieren und ging so normal wie möglich zu Ginny herüber, die schon ungeduldig mit dem Fuß tappte. Sie gingen zusammen mit Ron, der Hermione mit stolzgeschwellter Brust am Arm neben sich her führte, in einen Kürbis und setzten sich erst einmal hin. Das war auch ganz gut so, denn sie waren alle schon nicht mehr so sicher auf den Beinen.

Jetzt stürmte eine Gruppe Skelette auf die Bühne, die sich Instrumente schnappten und anfingen, wirklich gute Musik zu spielen und zu singen. Harry fragte sich gerade dumpf, wie man wohl ohne Stimmbänder singen konnte, als Ginny ihn auf die Tanzfläche zerrte. Auch Ron und Hermione standen auf und begannen zu tanzen.

Ginny, die auch schon ganz gut einen in der Krone hatte, schmiegte sich eng an Harry und warf ekstatisch den Kopf zurück, was Harry völlig aus der Fassung brachte. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie eine gewisse Wirkung auf seine Lendengegend hatte, wie sie sich da an ihm rieb. Als sie seine Härte an ihrer Hüfte spürte, sah sie ihn durch den Vorhang ihrer Wimpern an, nahm seine Hand und hauchte in sein Ohr:

„Komm. Lass uns rausgehen."

Harry blieb einen Moment stehen, unschlüssig was er tun sollte, doch dann folgte er ihr. Sie gingen in den Rosengarten vor dem Schloss, in dem sich schon jetzt einige sturzbetrunkene Paare tummelten und Sachen taten, bei denen Harry lieber nicht zusehen wollte. Ginny stoppte plötzlich und Harry knallte in ihren Rücken. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihm mit schmelzendem Blick in die Augen.

„Es ist faszinierend zu sehen, was ich für eine Wirkung auf dich habe," gurrte sie. „Oder besser gesagt – es zu fühlen..." Mit diesen Worten streckte sie eine Hand aus und griff ihm ungeniert zwischen die Beine.

Harry zuckte zusammen, konnte aber ein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken. „Ginny!" zischte er. „Hör auf!"

„Willst du das wirklich?" fragte sie grinsend und massierte sein Glied.

„Ja! Nein... Verdammtes Miststück," grollte er halbherzig und lehnte sich gegen die Schlossmauer, um nicht umzufallen.

Doch plötzlich klang ihm das Lachen der Zwillinge in den Ohren und brachte ihn wieder zu sich. Er schob Ginny von sich und sagte leicht keuchend: „Hör auf. Ich muss dir was sagen. Ich... ich bin schwul."

Da war es. Er hatte es gesagt. In seinem Inneren hatte er es schon länger gewusst, doch jetzt hatte er es zum ersten Mal ausgesprochen.

Ginny sah ihn groß an und fing dann an zu grinsen. „Oh wie _süß_!" rief sie begeistert. Hast du einen Freund? Was ist mit Draco, hat er wieder mal Scheiß erzählt, oder stimmt es? Habt ihr miteinander geschlafen?"

Harry starrte sie an. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, Tränen, Zorn, Beleidigung... doch dass sie ihn ‚süß' fand...

„Ähm. Er ist stockbesoffen. Hör nicht auf ihn." Er würde sich hüten, Ginny die Wahrheit zu sagen. Das wäre eine Garantie dafür, dass morgen die ganze Schule Bescheid wüsste. „Also dann... Sei mir nicht böse." Er wandte sich ab und ging zurück ins Schloss. Ginny sah ihm mit einem unergründlichen Lächeln nach.

Als Harry die Eingangshalle betrat, kamen ihm Fred und George leicht schwankend aus der Großen Halle entgegen.

„Halllllo Harry, du Süßer," sagte Fred schwerfällig und hielt sich an einer Säule fest. „Nanu, warum bistn du so erregt?" meinte er dann mit einem Blick auf Harrys gerötete Wangen.

„Oh Gott, sieht man das??" rief Harry entsetzt und sah auf seine Hose.

„Ich meinte eigentlich eher deinen Gesichtsausdruck..." Fred grinste belustigt. „Aber die Latte kannste gleich anbehalten, die brauchenwa noch."

Harry riss schockiert die Augen auf.

„Komm mal mit," sagte George, „wir müssn dir was zeign... Ach ja, und hier." Er drückte Harry eine halbvolle Flasche Odgen's in die Faust. „Na los, Süßer, nimm n Schlugg."

Widerstandslos setzte Harry die Flasche an. Das brauchte er jetzt nach seinem Outing, das morgen wahrscheinlich Thema Nr. 1 sein würde. Er schüttelte sich.

„Was wolltihr mir denn jetz zeign?" fragte er mit schwerer Zunge.

„Komm mit." Fred und George nahmen ihn in die Mitte und sie gingen mit einiger Mühe die Marmortreppe hoch. Sie liefen durch ein paar dunkle Gänge, bis sie in einem Korridor ankamen, der Harry vage bekannt vorkam. Als George eine Tür zu ihrer Rechten aufstieß, wusste er, wo sie waren. Das hier war der Raum der Wünsche. Aber er sah nicht mehr so aus, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte: Statt Bücherregalen und Kissen stand jetzt ein riesiges Himmelbett mitten im Raum.

„Was...?" konnte Harry gerade noch fragen, bevor er zur Tür hineingeschoben wurde und ihm die Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, von einer überaus talentierten anderen Zunge abgeleckt wurde. Er keuchte in den Mund, von dem er noch nicht einmal wusste, welchem Zwilling er gehörte, und schlang seine Arme um den fremden Nacken.

Derweil umarmte ihn der andere Zwilling von hinten und ging ihm ohne Vorwarnung an die Hose, wo sich Harrys bester Freund wieder zu voller Größe aufrichtete. Stöhnend drängte er sich gegen die Hand, die ihm den Verstand zu rauben drohte.

Dann verschwanden die warme Lippen von seinem Mund und er öffnete die Augen. Vor ihm stand Fred, der ihn mit leicht glasigem Blick ansah. Er umfasste jetzt Harrys Hüften, presste sich dagegen und rieb seine eigene Erektion an Harrys, der daraufhin anfing zu schielen. Jetzt drängte sich auch George von hinten an Harry, und er fühlte etwas hartes und überaus antörnendes an seinem Hintern. Er warf den Kopf zurück und legte ihn auf Georges Schulter.

Was er jetzt zu sehen bekam, war das Erotischste, was er jemals gesehen hatte: Die Lippen der Zwillinge näherten sich einander und sie küssten sich stürmisch. Harry fühlte sich als Käse im Weasley-Sandwich überaus wohl, vor allem bei diesem exquisiten Anblick aus nächster Nähe. Er umfasste Freds Hüften und rieb sich fester an dessen Schoß. Dabei fuhr er mit beiden Händen unter Freds Hemd, unter dem sich erhitzte, sommersprossige Haut verbarg, schob es immer höher und zog es ihm schließlich über den Kopf, als Fred von Georges hungrigem Mund abließ.

„Harry, Harry," sagte Fred und sah ihn belustigt an. „Du bist doch nicht etwa scharf auf mich?"

„Doch, allerdings," versicherte ihm Harry und presste seine Lippen wieder auf die des erotischen Weasley.

„Hmm," machte Fred erstickt und begann, Harrys Hemd aufzuknöpfen, nachdem er ihm den Festumhang von den Schultern gestreift hatte. George kam ihm zu Hilfe und entfernte das störende Kleidungsstück. Dann drückte er sich mit seinem nackten Bauch an Harrys bloßen Rücken (wann hatte George sich ausgezogen?) und löste damit durchaus wohlige Gefühle bei Harry aus. Er ließ seine Fingernägel leicht über dessen Haut kratzen und kniff in seine Brustwarzen, die sich sofort verhärteten.

Plötzlich keuchte Harry auf und sah nach unten. Er sah einen roten Haarschopf in seinem Schoß, der dort Dinge machte, die Harry einen erstickten Schrei ausstoßen ließen. Er bewegte rhythmisch die Hüften und stieß begierig in den warmen Mund hinein. Doch er verlor vollends die Kontrolle, als er fühlte, wie George ihm die Hose ganz herunterzog, mit einem angefeuchteten Finger seine Ritze entlangfuhr, seine Öffnung kitzelte und schließlich in ihn eindrang.

Harry stöhnte laut und hielt sich an Freds Schultern fest, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. George passte seinen Rhythmus Harrys Stößen an und schob schließlich auch noch einen zweiten Finger in ihn hinein. Das war zu viel für Harry. Mit einem lauten Schrei ergoss er sich in Freds heißen Mund, wobei er ekstatisch zitterte und zuckte. Dann gaben seine Beine unter ihm nach und er sank schwer atmend an Georges Brust, der ihn mit seinen starken Armen festhielt.

Fred kam wieder hoch und wischte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen die weiße Soße vom Mund. „Na, Harry? Alles fit im Schritt?"

Harry konnte nur stumm nicken.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten den Rest des Abends im Bett fortsetzen," sagte George über Harrys Schulter hinweg. „Unser Freund hier ist ein wenig geschafft."

„Ach, der kommt schon wieder auf die Beine," meinte Fred und grinste verschwörerisch.

Sie ließen ihre überflüssigen Hosen zu Boden fallen und gingen die paar Schritte zum Bett. Harry war ein wenig wacklig auf den Beinen und froh, als sie auf die weiche Matratze sanken.

Beim Anblick von Freds und Georges immer noch prächtig erigierten Gliedern bekam Harry ein etwas schlechtes Gewissen, weil bisher nur er sein Vergnügen gehabt hatte. Jetzt wollte er die Zwillinge verwöhnen. Er wollte hören und sehen, wie sie sich vor Lust völlig gehen ließen.

Er beugte sich über George, der wie hingegossen dalag, bedeckte seinen Oberkörper mit kleinen Küssen und arbeitete sich immer weiter gen Süden vor. Schließlich nahm er Georges hartes Glied in den Mund. George stöhnte auf und zuckte mit den Hüften, damit Harry ihn tiefer in sich aufnahm. Harry, der sowas noch nie gemacht hatte, erforschte das aus dieser Perspektive unbekannte Terrain neugierig mit der Zunge. Er ließ sie um die Eichel kreisen und stupste in das kleine Loch, aus dem ein salziger Tropfen rann.

George wand sich unter ihm in Ekstase und wimmerte: „Ja, Harry... Oh Gott, ja! Du bist so gut... Tiefer!!!"

Währenddessen kniete Fred über Georges Gesicht, so dass dieser ihn auch mit dem Mund verwöhnen konnte, was zur Folge hatte, dass Georges Lustschreie nur noch sehr undeutlich waren. Doch in diesem Fall legte Harry nicht so viel Wert auf gepflegte Konversation.

Als er spürte, dass George kurz vorm Orgasmus war, erwachte die sadistische Ader in ihm und er ließ ihn los.

„Harry! Du miese Ratte! Mach verdammt noch mal weiter, oder ich fluche dich in die nächste Galaxie!" rief George mit einem Unterton von Verzweiflung und ließ vom Glied seines Bruders ab.

„Ich hab eine bessere Idee," sagte Harry hinterlistig und legte sich zwischen Georges gespreizte Schenkel.

„Warte!" sagte George und zeigte auf eine kleine Tube, die plötzlich auf dem Bett aufgetaucht war. „Nimm das!"

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. Er schmierte etwas Gleitgel auf sein schon wieder zum Bersten pralles Glied und etwas auf Georges Öffnung. Dann versenkte er sich mit einem Seufzer in den rothaarigen jungen Mann.

Im ersten Moment war ihm nach Schreien zumute. Dieses flutschige Gefühl in dem engen Kanal war einfach der Hammer. Er schloss die Augen, warf den Kopf zurück und ergab sich in den kraftvollen Rhythmus. „Oh ja, George! Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass das so _gut_ ist!" stöhnte er.

Doch es sollte noch besser kommen. Schon fühlte er einen feuchten Finger an seiner Öffnung und kurz darauf Freds hartes Glied, das sich in ihn hinein schob. Er ließ sich auf Georges Brust sinken und öffnete seine Beine etwas weiter, um Fred den Einstieg zu erleichtern. Als Fred begann, immer tiefer und kraftvoller in ihn hineinzustoßen, stieß er kleine Schreie aus, die an Georges Schulter verhallten. Es war ein unglaublich erregendes Gefühl, gleichzeitig zu ficken und gefickt zu werden. Er brauchte nicht mehr großartig etwas zu tun, außer sich Freds Stößen anzupassen und sie an George weiterzugeben.

Harry nahm Georges Glied in die Hand und massierte es im gleichen Takt. Das synchrone Stöhnen der beiden trieb ihn schon fast über die Grenze, und nach einigen von Freds Bewegungen, die seine Prostata auf höchst angenehme Art und Weise stimulierten, war es soweit. Sein Körper fing an zu vibrieren und all seine Energie strömte in seinen Schoß, um sich dort in einem kräftigen Strahl in Georges dunklen Tunnel zu ergießen.

Als sich Harrys Ringmuskel um ihn zusammenzog, konnte auch Fred nicht mehr an sich halten. Er stieß noch einmal so hart zu wie er konnte und presste mit einem lauten Schrei seinen Saft in Gryffindors Goldjungen hinein.

George, der sah wie die beiden Männer über ihm von der Woge der Lust auf und davon getragen wurden, vergaß auch alle Selbstbeherrschung. Er umfasste Harrys Hand an seinem Glied und bewegte sie noch einmal kräftig auf und ab. Dann ergoss auch er sich aufschreiend über seinen Bauch.

Alle drei Gryffindors brachen völlig erschöpft zusammen und lagen als großer, schweißglänzender, keuchender Haufen auf dem riesigen Bett.

Plötzlich ertönte ein piepsiges Stimmchen. „Harry Potter, Sir! Ich wollte nicht stören... Was machen Sie da??"

Harry kämpfte sich zwischen den Zwillingen hervor. „Dobby!" rief er entsetzt. „Verschwinde sofort, oder es knallt!"

Nachdem Dobby unter vielen Verbeugungen rückwärts aus der Tür getrippelt war, ließ Harry sich seufzend wieder auf die Kissen zwischen seine beiden Lover sinken.

„Wisst ihr was?" sagte er und legte seine Arme um deren Schultern. „Das war wahrscheinlich der geilste Fick meines Lebens."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Der letzte Satz ist aus Knockin' On Heaven's Door, meinem Lieblingsfilm. Den konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen ;-) Eigentlich kommt danach noch: „Und deine letzte!" Aber das soll es ja bei Harry nicht sein, wir wollen ja noch viele leckere Szenen mit ihm haben! °gg°

Sooo, und jetzt flugs ein paar nette Reviews zu mir bitte!!!


	9. Kapitel 9

Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für euch. Zuerst die gute: Hier ist ein neues Kapitel! Endlich! Jetzt die schlechte: Es ist das letzte. Oh, nein nein nein, wer wird denn gleich in Tränen ausbrechen! Ich hab ja auch noch andere Stories am laufen, und einige Ideen für neue! Ich freue mich schon darauf, euch da wiederzusehen! Danke, dass ihr mir treu geblieben seid.

Danke an Mellon13, Lolligie, eiskugel und Lady-Claw für eure Reviews! °träller vor Freude°

An alle, die jemals auf diese Geschichte reviewt haben: Ihr seid der Grund, warum ich überhaupt die Story geschrieben habe, von denen ich mich habe aufbauen und inspirieren lassen! DANKEDANKEDANKEDANKE!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kapitel 9

Als Harry am nächsten Tag erwachte, öffnete er nur ganz kurz die Augen, um sie sofort wieder fest zusammenzukneifen. Das Sonnenlicht, das den Schlafsaal durchflutete, stach wie mit tausend Messern in seine Netzhaut und sein Kopf schien kurz vorm Platzen zu sein. Auch sein Magen fühlte sich heute irgendwie merkwürdig an, so als ob er einen Schnatz verschluckt hätte, der jetzt verzweifelt in seinem Bauch herumschwirrte und mit seinen Flügeln gegen seine Magenwände schlug. Zu allem Übel verspürte er auch ein unangenehmes Klopfen im unteren Ende seines Darms.

Als er an den Ursprung dieses Gefühls dachte, überlief es Harry warm und er streckte sich genüsslich aus und seufzte. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er noch einmal drei junge Männer, die sich voller Ekstase nackt und schweißglänzend über- und untereinander wälzten... Schon spürte er die heiße Härte an seinem Bauch und er ließ langsam seine Hände an seinem Körper heruntergleiten, überlegte es sich dann aber anders.

Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante, zwinkerte ein paar Mal und schwankte dann in Richtung Badezimmer. Die anderen Gryffindors waren bereits ausgeflogen, und nach einem Blick auf die Uhr wusste Harry auch, warum. Es war schon halb zwei nachmittags, und im Schloss war es still. Nur draußen vor dem Fenster hörte er ein paar Vögel zwitschern.

O ja, er hatte sich gestern auch gehörig einen gezwitschert... Aber er war noch so gut beisammen gewesen, dass er wusste was er tat und sich auch daran erinnern konnte. Er bereute keine seiner (Un-)Taten von gestern Nacht. Sein Kater allerdings war von einem anderen Stern...

Im Bad riss er sich den Schlafanzug vom verschwitzten Körper (graaaah) und stieg unter die heiße Dusche. Wieder ließ er seine Hände südwärts wandern und hielt kurz darauf sein erigiertes Glied in der Hand, das gestern Abend noch in Georges Hintern gesteckt hatte. Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen die kühle geflieste Wand und führte sich die Szene noch einmal vor Augen. Unter diesen Umständen dauerte es nicht lange, und er bog keuchend den Rücken durch als er kam. Anschließend spülte er sich ab, zog sich an und ging mit rosig überhauchten Wangen hinunter in die Große Halle.

In der Halle saßen nur wenige Leute, zum einen die eisernen Abstinenzler, die abartig frisch aussahen und ihr vegetarisches Mittagessen aßen, und zum anderen diejenigen, die wie Harry bis weit in den Tag hinein geschlafen hatte. Letztere saßen oder vielmehr hingen mit blassen Gesichtern, kleinen Augen und Augenringen bis zu den Knien am Tisch, tranken literweise Kürbissaft und versuchten, etwas Essbares in ihre leidgeprüften Mägen zu bekommen.

Auch Draco saß am Slytherintisch und stocherte lustlos in seinem Haferbrei herum. Als er Harry hereinkommen sah, stand er auf, kam mit funkelnden Augen auf ihn zu und schob ihn energisch wieder zur Tür hinaus in die Eingangshalle.

„Findest du das eigentlich _lustig_, Potter?" fauchte Draco mit dem Gesicht ganz nah an Harrys, so dass dieser ein wenig zurückwich.

„Wovon redest du, Malfoy?" gab er kühl zurück.

„Das weißt du ganz genau! Verdammt, warum bist du eigentlich nicht in Slytherin? So eine Aktion ist doch nicht _gryffindor_!" Als Harry die Schultern zuckte, fuhr er fort: „Du hast es gerne, wenn du von allen Seiten umschwärmt wirst, oder? Erst lässt du mich..." er beugte sich vor und zischte „dich ficken, und dann machst du mit den _Weasleys_ rum! Ich will gar nicht wissen, wen du sonst noch alles im Bett hattest! Ron? Seamus? Dean? Oder wie ist es mit Ginny? Und Hermione? So einer wie du fährt doch garantiert zweigleisig!"

Harry, der den Blonden bei seiner Schimpftirade fassungslos angestarrt hatte, schüttelte jetzt heftig den Kopf. „Zum letzen Mal, Malfoy. Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig! Das mit dir war eine einmalige Sache für mich!"

„Ach, aber für mich vielleicht nicht!" keifte Draco zurück. Zum Glück war die Eingangshalle leer, so dass niemand dieses heikle Gespräch mit anhörte.

„Das ist dein Problem," sagte Harry. „Du als Prinz von Slytherin kannst doch bestimmt an jedem Finger zehn Verehrer haben, wenn du nur willst!"

„Ich will aber nicht! Ich... verdammt nochmal, ich will dich," murmelte er dann und sah zu Boden.

Plötzlich bekam Harry Mitleid mit Draco. Auch wenn er nicht in ihn verliebt war, seit ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht waren sie jedenfalls nicht mehr verfeindet. „Hör mal, Draco," sagte er und fasste Draco sanft am Kinn, so dass dieser ihn ansah. „Die Nacht mir dir war wirklich wunderschön, und ich bereue nichts, aber ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich dich nicht liebe. Du musst damit allein klarkommen. Guck dich doch mal um: Hier in Hogwarts gibt es so viele schnuckelige Jungs, da wird doch auch für dich jemand dabei sein!"

„Hmm..." machte Draco unschlüssig, „ich weiß nicht so recht... Aber was ist eigentlich mit dir? Ist das etwas Ernstes mit den Zwillingen?" Er schien sich sehr überwinden zu müssen, um das zu fragen, und Harry musste lächeln.

„Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher," gab er zu, „ich glaube, ich bin verliebt... Aber ich weiß nicht, wen von beiden ich lieber mag!" Endlich hatte er gestanden, was ihn schon seit einiger Zeit beschäftigte. Er sah Draco erwartungsvoll an, gespannt was dieser davon hielt.

Draco zog den linken Mundwinkel ein Stück nach oben. „Dann bin ich also nicht der Einzige hier mit einem Problem... Vielleicht solltest du einfach mal mit ihnen reden, vielleicht wollen sie gar nichts von dir und die Sache hat sich erledigt."

_Wann war Draco so selbstlos geworden?_ fragte Harry sich und musste ein ungutes Gefühl in seinem Magen unterdrücken. Das Wort „selbstlos" passte einfach nicht mit einem Slytherin zusammen, doch er rechnete es Draco hoch an, dass er über seinen eigenen Schatten gesprungen war. „Vielleicht..." sagte er und zuckte die Achseln. „Aber sag mal, woher weißt du überhaupt von meiner Eskapade mit Fred und George?"

Jetzt war es an Draco, zu grinsen. „Ich war heute Morgen in der Küche, um mir etwas Salziges gegen den Kater zu holen. Dobby kam sofort auf mich zu und fragte, ob du nicht auch etwas bräuchtest. Naja, ich hab ein bisschen nachgebohrt, und da hat er mir erzählt, wie er gestern in den Raum der Wünsche gekommen ist und euch da in einer kompromittierenden Situation vorgefunden hat..."

Harry wurde rot und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die strubbeligen schwarzen Haare. „Oh Mann, war das peinlich..."

Draco grinste ihn mit einer Spur Häme an: „Nun ja, ich glaube, du hast jetzt eine Mission, oder?"

„Was? Dobby an den Eiern aufhängen?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „_Nein._ Mit deinen beiden heißen Lovern reden!"

„Ja..." seufzte Harry. Hätte ihm vor einem Jahr jemand gesagt, dass Draco ihm Liebestipps geben würde, er hätte ihn sofort nach St. Mungo's in die geschlossene Abteilung einweisen lassen.

Sie trennten sich mit einem Schulterklopfen und einem Lächeln, das Draco übrigens ausgezeichnet stand, viel besser als die ewige höhnische Maske, die er sonst immer zur Schau trug. (_A/N: Nicht meine Meinung! Wir alle lieben Draco doch am meisten, wenn er so richtig fies ist, oder? Ich sag nur: ‚Scared, Potter?' °schmacht°_)

ooooo

Ein paar Tage später (Harrys Schwulsein hatte sich doch noch nicht in der ganzen Schule herumgesprochen, offensichtlich hatte Ginny es mal geschafft, die Klappe zu halten) stieg Harry hoch in die Eulerei, um einen Brief an Sirius abzuschicken. Auf der Schwelle blieb er jedoch wie angewurzelt stehen. An einer der Luken lehnten Draco und Lee Jordan, und sie schienen sehr miteinander beschäftigt zu sein. Harry lächelte und sah eine Weile fasziniert zu, wie Draco mit seinen schmalen weißen Fingern durch Lees dunkle Locken strich und dieser ihn hungrig an sich zog. Die beiden waren einander völlig hingegeben und bemerkten Harrys Anwesenheit nicht. Ihr leises Seufzen war Musik in Harrys Ohren, und er konnte seine Augen kaum von der erotischen Szene abwenden.

Kurz bevor seine Hose zu eng wurde, steckte Harry den Brief in seine Tasche und beschloss, ihn später abzuschicken. Er lächelte, als er zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm ging. Endlich hatte Draco jemanden gefunden, jetzt war es an der Zeit, dass auch er, Harry, seine Mission erfüllte.

Er hörte das berückende Lachen der Zwillinge schon, als er durch das Porträtloch kletterte. „Das müssen wir unbedingt an jemandem ausprobieren!" prustete Fred gerade und hielt ein quietschrosa Fläschchen hoch, während George sich vor Lachen krümmte.

„Was habt ihr da?" fragte Harry interessiert und kam näher.

„Unsere neue Erfindung!" sagte Fred stolz, während er sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte. „Wie haben uns den missglückten Zauber von Neville mal genauer angesehen, und ihn in diesem Trank konzentriert! Wir nennen ihn ‚Queer-Beer'!" (heißt soviel wie ‚Schwul-Bier')

„Und... wie lange hält der an?" fragte Harry, an Crabbe und Goyle denkend, und er fragte sich, wie lange er wohl noch den Anblick der beiden würde ertragen können, ohne eindrucksvoll zu zeigen, was er bis dato so alles gegessen hatte.

„Keine Ahnung!" erwiderte George fröhlich, „wir brauchen noch eine Versuchsperson!"

„Hey, wie wär's mit Lee?" schlug Fred mit leuchtenden Augen vor. „Der Junge ist unglaublich heiß, und nicht schwul! Jedenfalls bis jetzt noch nicht..." Er grinste fies.

„Ahem," sagte Harry. „Ich glaube, ich muss euch was sagen..." Er berichtete den Zwillingen, was er in der Eulerei beobachtet hatte. Fred und George bekamen große Augen, als er den Kontrast zwischen Dracos heller und Lees dunkler Haut beschrieb.

„Wie Kaffee und Milch!" seufzte Fred verzückt, warf sich Harry an den Hals und hauchte: „Ich bin schon wieder ganz rattig, kommst du mit nach oben...?"

„Erst will ich noch was mit euch besprechen." Er sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Vor dem Kamin hockten ein paar Zweitklässler und spielten Exploding Snap. „Lass uns doch lieber woanders hingehen... aber erstmal reden wir!"

„Okay, okay, ist ja schon gut," grinsten die Zwillinge und folgten ihm durch das Porträtloch hinaus. Harry wusste nicht so recht, wo er ungestört mit den beiden sprechen konnte, und so ging er erstmal unschlüssig ein paar Schritte den Gang entlang. Sie waren erst wenige Meter gegangen, da fühlte Harry schon eine Hand um seine Hüfte und eine, die scheinbar unschuldig seinen Oberschenkel heraufstrich. Schnell packte er die beiden an den Armen und zog sie in eine kleine Nische, wo sie sich sofort mit glänzenden Augen und hungrigen Mündern auf ihn stürzten.

„Stopp – _stopp_ – STOPP!" rief Harry und drückte sie gewaltsam von sich. „Hört zu..." Er stockte. Wie sollte er anfangen? „Ich... ich wollte fragen, ob... was... naja, ob das an Halloween für euch... ein One-night-stand war oder... mehr...?"

„Also, wenn es nach mir ginge, wäre das ein Two-ore-more-nights-stand..." grinste Fred, beugte sich herunter und küsste Harrys Hals.

„Verdammt, Fred, kannst du auch mal ernst sein? Mir ist das wichtig!" Ungehalten schob Harry ihn wieder von sich.

„Ich mag dich sehr, Harry..." sagte George sanft und strich mit einem Finger über Harrys Wange, so dass diesen ein Schauer überlief. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin... für mich war das mehr als ein One-night-stand..." Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich tief in die Augen. Sie waren beide grün, nur dass Georges braune Sprenkel hatten...

„Wie sieht's bei dir aus, Harry?" unterbrach Fred sie.

Harry räusperte sich. „Ich weiß es nicht... Ich glaube, ich bin... in euch beide verliebt..." flüsterte er und sah schüchtern zu Boden.

„Na, was kann man denn da mal machen, um dir die Entscheidung zu erleichtern?" fragte Fred scheinbar ratlos. „Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee..." Wieder beugte er seinen Kopf und hauchte etwas in Harrys Ohr, der daraufhin rot anlief. Er hob jedoch den Kopf und legte seine Lippen sanft auf Freds. Kurz darauf lösten sie sich und Harry versank in einen Kuss mit George.

Eng umschlungen gingen die drei zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm (die fette Dame zog eine gemalte Augenbraue nach oben) und schafften es gerade noch in den Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler, bevor sie hemmungslos übereinander herfielen und sich die Kleider vom Leib rissen.

ooooo

Einige Wochen später sah man kaum mehr ein heterosexuelles Paar in ganz Hogwarts, und das Queer-Beer der Zwillinge war fast aufgebraucht.

Draco knutschte mit Lee, Ginny mit Hermione, Professor McGonagall mit Madame Pomfrey, Dean mit Seamus, Parvati mit Lavender, Ron mit Neville, Snape mit Blaise Zabini, Crabbe mit Goyle, Fred mit Justin Finch-Fletchley – und Harry sah man mit George Hand in Hand umherlaufen und sich Küsse auf verschiedene Körperteile hauchen. Ab und zu verschwanden sie knutschenderweise im Raum der Wünsche, wenn dieser ausnahmsweise mal frei war, und Dobby hatte es nach einem wohlgezielten Tarantellegra-Fluch nicht mehr gewagt, den Raum zu betreten.

ENDE


End file.
